He is Not a Lover Who Does Not Love Forever
by littledaae323
Summary: Bella is having a hard time since Edward has left her, but she's finally coming around to herself again when an unexpected visitor shows up with a surprising admission. Can she admit her secret desire and find love again?
1. Forever

**A/N: Hi everybody! So this is my first attempt at a Twilight Fic, so be kind. I love Carlisle so I wanted to do a Bella/Carlisle pairing. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, I accept that people have certain preferences and I'm just expressing mine. So here you go, I hope you enjoy. If there are a lot of reviews I may expand on the one shot, so let me know what you think! **

**Also, I do not own any characters from Twilight. **

**_He is Not a Lover Who Does Not Love Forever_**

I couldn't breathe. The world truly stopped spinning and there was nothing. There was nothing but him and I…and he was so beautiful I couldn't breathe…

_**One Day Earlier**_

It was another rainy day in Forks. Normal. Dreary. Everything that Forks was without the Cullens in my life. It had been months since he had left, Edward. I thought he was the love of my life, but you know what they say about teenagers and love…its impulsive and irrational.

I lost him. Well, he left me. He said that he couldn't hurt me anymore, but what he didn't realize was he caused more pain by abandoning me. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I was-am still- irrevocably broken...

"Bella! I'm leaving for the station. Eat something!" Charlie yelled up to me from downstairs. Charlie had been so worried for me when Edward left. I don't blame him, I turned into a ghost. But that's all in the past now. And things are best left in the past. I'm still deathly skinny and look like a stranger in my mirror, but I am slowly recovering as best as I can. Jacob tries to help as much as he can, but I like to be alone and he just can't understand that…(sigh).

I got up reluctantly and turned on my computer before I went down to stomach something for Charlie's sake. It was Saturday and I hadn't checked my email in a couple of days. I had four emails from Mom, and decided to sit down and write a long one to appease her nerves. God knows, she worries. After filling the holes in my letter with teenage love drama from Forks High, I sent it along, feeling better about having got back to her.

I quickly scanned my inbox again and noticed an address I'd never seen before. I clicked on it quickly, and smiled wide as I read.

"Bella!

I don't have much time, but I needed to talk to you and tell you something extremely important. Don't be afraid to give in. Trust your heart and most importantly don't forget to breathe! I'm afraid that's all I can say right now, but it will come together in time, just trust me and most important trust yourself. I miss you so much. We all do. We will all be reunited soon though, I promise.

Much Love,

Alice

P.S. Esme and Jasper had to physically restrain me from coming back to you when I saw your condition. EAT SOMETHING and for God sakes wear the clothes I bought for you please! It's as much for your sake as for everyone else's."

I was elated, shocked, and confused all at the same time. I missed Alice so much. I missed everyone. But the most disturbing thing, the thing that made me hold my breath was what Alice said, "Don't be afraid to give in." I had been having the most bizarre dream ever since I met the Cullens, well, one Cullen in particular. I had never told anyone because quite frankly it scared me in its intensity.

Carlisle Cullen. I had dreamed about him since the day I first met him in the ER as he took care of me after the van accident. He had been so gentle and kind, but I felt his intensity and energy every time I saw him. He was confident and unwavering and I was completely in awe of him. It was like a drug to me and every night I'd dream of his touch…his voice…his smell. "Bella, Do not be afraid to give into me, my dear. Trust in me." I shuddered at the parallel Alice's letter carried, but how could Alice see my dreams? She only saw the future. I was probably just overreacting. The Cullens were long gone and I was still here alone. If I couldn't hold Edward's attention, there was no chance for me to ever entertain the idea of Carlisle and me. I shrugged it off as a teenage fantasy and kept my thoughts to myself for my own entertainment.

The dreary afternoon quickly came and went and soon it was dark as black velvet outside my window. All I had to show for my day was a few chapters read in my book and a completed Trig assignment. Alice's letter was still in my thoughts and gnawing at me throughout the day. Finally, I pulled my laptop in front of me and tried to write back a response when the phone rang.

"Hey Bells," Charlie sighed tiredly from the other end.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked, already knowing he was going to pull an all-nighter at the station from his tone.

"I still have some real work to finish up here, so don't wait up for me, ok? I'll be home tomorrow morning at the latest. Cases are really bearing down hard."

"It's Fine, Dad. I'll put leftovers in the fridge for you. Don't stay up too late."

"Thanks, Bells. See you tomorrow."

I sighed. Charlie worked so hard to rationalize events that could never be rationalized in his world. I felt badly for him, but he gets something from helping Forks and keeping it safe so he'll never give up. It's his nature.

Resigned to my night being spent alone, I went back to Alice's email,

"My Darling Alice,

I have not talked to you in months and this is the first correspondence I get? A cryptic code? I'm disappointed. I miss you so much too. How is everyone? Do they all hate me for making them move? I feel so badly about everything. I do hope your promise comes true, I want to see everyone. Edward may not want to have anything to do with me, but I miss you all and need to see you.

About your cryptic code…I'm going to need more information as to what you could possibly mean. I-"

A swift, strong knock startled me to my core. I quickly looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. "Maybe Charlie decided to come home and left his key?" I thought to myself as I walked quickly over to the door, unbolted it and threw it open with my hand on my hip ready to scold.

"Hello, Bella."

There he was. Standing before me, looking as gorgeous and god like as ever, was the dashing Carlisle Cullen. His eyes were a rich caramel, soft with worry and relief it seemed. He was much taller than I remembered, with golden blonde hair swept perfectly in place. He was effortless, everything he did right down to his smile was effortless. He was wearing a nicely fitted, blue oxford dress shirt, and black dress slacks that hugged all the right places. He was as handsome as the first day I had laid eyes on him, and disgustingly perfect in every way. Standing next to him felt so wrong and perverse that I took a step back so as not to tarnish his flawlessness. However, I ended up tripping over my back foot, falling to the floor before I felt hands on my waist steadying me. Those strong, smooth hands I had dreamed about all those nights touching me in ways I could never imagine. I felt hot and dizzy, and his touch was not doing anything to relieve that.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, "Bella, Bella, Bella…our fragile human. How has it been so long?" He sat me upright and gave me a heartbreaking, dazzling smile.

Finally, I found my voice, "Carlisle…Oh my God, what are you doing here? It's been so long! I've missed you. How is everyone?" I hugged him and felt him hesitant to pull away.

"Ma Bella. We've missed you too. Everyone is fine…they've all been worried sick and I can see why my dear. Look at you! You look like you're going to snap if the wind blows to hard. You haven't been eating." He stared at me admonishing, as he surveyed my body, swimming in clothes I had fit quite nicely into just a few months ago. My face grew hot, and I could feel the redness radiating off my face as I saw the concern and a little anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't…"

"Bella, I came back because Alice kept getting images of you in horrible states, and I needed to come help ease everyone's minds. Everyone blames themselves for what's happened to you. I'm so sorry for Edward's behavior, it was childish and hurtful and I wanted to apologize in person and I need to see you're taken care of you until you've regained your health." His eyes held such sadness and self-loathing as he looked at me, as if he was solely responsible for my condition. If it was possible, I felt even worse about myself.

"Please…Carlisle, I understand why you feel you need to be here but none of this was anyone's fault but my own. Please, you do not need to stay here and take care of me. I am fine. You also do not need to apologize for Edward's actions; neither you nor anyone in the family had anything to do with what he decided. I do not want to waste your time away from your family to sit here and babysit me. I am fine. Really, I am." I said quietly, afraid that if I looked at him in the eye I would say what I really wanted to say, "Don't go! I love you. I've always loved you. Hold me…make love to me, never leave me."

"Bella, you are so stubborn sometimes. I knew it from the moment I met you. I am staying. My family wants what's best for our family, yes, and that means that I come take care of one of us in need. Bella Swan, you are forever and always will be a Cullen in our eyes. You silly girl." He smiled and embraced me tightly, as he placed a tender kiss on my forehead. I never wanted to leave his embrace, but I knew it was fruitless to say how I felt. I could only imagine the horror of telling Carlisle how much he meant to me and the mortification that would come with his tender rejection.

"Look at you, you're all skin and bones. Unacceptable." He tsked as he strolled to the kitchen, effortless as always to look as graceful as ever, "You'll have to forgive me, I have not been in the kitchen for a long time." He smiled and chuckled at his joke as he scraped together the little ingredients we had in the fridge and made a beautiful meal of chicken marsala in record time.

"How was it?" He grinned at my nearly empty plate.

"Carlisle, it was fantastic. How do you do it?" I said, finishing my last bite.

"Lots of time on my hands, I guess." He winked and I laughed out loud. It sounded so foreign to me; I hadn't laughed like that since Edward left. It felt great and I found myself grinning from ear to ear.

I felt bold in that moment and so I decided to run with an idea of mine. I can't say whether it was the great food or company, but I needed to ask him my burning questions, "Carlisle, I heard from Alice today. She emailed me. Am I to assume this "visit" is a coincidence?" I said taking the drying cloth from his hands and drying the wet plate on the counter.

But he knew better, and didn't show any faltering in his response, "What a coincidence. I had no idea she had contacted you. Anything good enough to share?"

"No, I was just wondering that's all," I sighed, all thoughts of my fantasies going out the window and continued to dry the plate in my hands.

I felt a strong hand lift my chin to his eye level, and the other set the plate on the counter, "You're a bad liar, Bella Swan and you always have been." His eyes were burning with something I couldn't quite identify yet and we were so close I could feel his sweet breath on my cheek, cool like the autumn breeze.

He was intoxicating me, everything around us stopped and I knew what I was seeing in his eyes: passion, sympathy, and desire. My breath grew ragged as his hands moved down to grip my waist firmly, his golden eyes staring right through me, intense and soft at the same time. His lips were so close to mine, I could lightly feel the cool sensation on my lips. As he whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes concentrating on his words through my passion induced haze, "Bella, give into me. I know you've longed for it so long, as I have. Trust me, my darling and give yourself to me."

As his words finally dawned on me, he tenderly closed the tiny space between our lips, in a soft kiss full of promise. I found myself waging a war in my mind, "What am _I _doing?! This is Edward's Father for all intensive purposes. This is so…wrong and yet so right." I felt right with him, in his arms and I went to go wrap my arms around him in confidence when he pulled away.

Carlisle stopped abruptly, and with lightening speed disengaged himself from me, putting distance between us. It was all so fast, I had to grab the table next to me so as not to fall over. I was confused and hurt all at the same time. Did he find me repulsive or unattractive now that he actually kissed me? Was I not up to his standards? I mean, he had Esme, an insanely gorgeous woman who loved him and let alone any other beautiful woman he wanted. Why would he want me in the first place?

"Bella…I'm sorry. I thought-" Carlisle began, his body language tense and ready to leave at a second's notice. I was hurt not by one but two Cullen men now, and my temper got the best of me. Before he could utter another syllable, I cut in, my emotions getting the best of me.

"No, its ok, Carlisle. I understand. This is not what you wanted. And why would you?! You, the God that you are could go have _anybody_ you want! Why settle for an awkward, clumsy, pale, shadow of a woman when you could find something up to your standards? I don't blame you, really, I just wish you could have figured that out a little sooner, before all this. First Edward, now you…am I something to just be toyed with? Are Emmett and Jasper waiting for their crack at me too?! I thought I finally found where I belong, but I see now it was just a mistake on my part, how could you find me attractive or even engaging at all when I couldn't even be that with Edward…" Great. I was crying. The whole thing with my anger and tear ducts being connected really is annoying, especially when trying to be strong, "Besides, you are with Esme and I would never do that to her. I don't know what I was thinking!"

He hadn't moved, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I hadn't heard him move. This fact made the tears fall more, because it was affirming everything I had just said, all of my fears and insecurities really were true-

Suddenly, I felt cool hands cup my cheeks, lightly bringing my face up so he could look at me. I assumed it was so he could say his goodbye, but when my eyes met his all I saw was anguish and sympathy in his warm caramel eyes. He slowly used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had just escaped their wet prison. I went to speak, telling him it was ok, that he could leave me when he pushed a finger to my lips, "Sshh, Bella. You've had your turn to talk, now it is mine. You're right, I wish I would have figured this out sooner," I dropped my eyes, in defeat. There it was. he really did feel all those things I had said.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded softly, with a tone of the authority figure he is, "I should have told you sooner how much I love you. I, contrary to your silly beliefs, _want_ you and _only you_. You may not be the most balanced woman in the world, but a shadow of a woman? I think not. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my 300 plus years on this earth. From the first day I saw you in my ER, I was completely and irrevocably in love with you. I regretfully stood back when Edward expressed interest in you, I couldn't hurt him like that, but after this…after what he did to you, I see now I was wrong. I made the biggest mistake in my life by letting you go then, but I came here now to reconcile for what I've done to you. You are not a toy, Isabella Swan, you are a strong, caring, gorgeous woman to whom I have fallen completely enamored of. I pulled away because I didn't feel the same energy from you, and did not want to pressure you into something you do not want. Not because I don't think you're beautiful or just so I can play games with you. I am not Edward, Bella and I would surely end my life before I would hurt you."

"As for Esme, we have been growing apart for years. I love her and she loves me, but we are not _in _love. I don't think we ever really were. We have both talked and I told her how I felt about you. She was the one who urged me to come here tonight. She just wants you and me to be happy. But if this is not what you want, you must tell me, Bella. I will not force this upon you. I would never do that." He ended, staring intensely at me, almost as if he was able to see right through me.

I was in shock and awe of this man before me. He loved me? After all this time, after me telling myself that it was ridiculous to even think of the notion, here he was, Carlisle Cullen, declaring his love for me! I felt like I was going to faint from both embarrassment and want. I must have shown it on my face because he suddenly became worried and moved his hands to my hips in a firm grip, prepared if I was going to fall, "Bella?"

I couldn't breathe. The world truly stopped spinning and there was nothing. There was nothing but him and I…and he was so beautiful I couldn't breathe…I was crying again, and I couldn't think of any words to show him how I felt. So I did the one thing I could, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as if I was holding on for dear life and kissed him hard and passionate, conveying every emotion I had in that moment willing him to know exactly how I felt.

I felt his arm snake around my waist, as another made its way into my hair, holding my lips to his. I felt the love emanating off of him and knew that I had found my personal Heaven, in Carlisle's arms.

He broke off the kiss, but tightened his hold on me, "I _want _you. I _need_ you, Bella. You have no idea how long I've waited for you," he whispered huskily as I closed my eyes, letting the passion between us roll over me in waves. He began to kiss my neck softly, occasionally nipping here and there. It was all too much for us both and he quickly swept me up into his arms effortlessly, and we were in my room in the blink of an eye.

He laid me gently down onto my bed, and disappeared down to the end of the bed. I whimpered in discontent as he chuckled and took off my socks, massaging my feet and ever so slowly crawling his way up my body. It was all so sensual and sexy, I started becoming short of breath in anticipation. He slowly, maddeningly kissed his way up my legs to my knees then to my thighs and then to my navel.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and slid his hands under it, caressing every inch of skin he encountered, all slowly and torturing. I couldn't take it anymore and I began to squirm underneath of him, in hopes that he'd speed up his intoxicating ministrations. He just chuckled again softly and locked his eyes with mine, "All good things come to those that are patient, my dear." He smirked at me as I gathered enough coherent thought from his touch to stick my tongue out at him in a childish defense.

I went to go take his shirt off, when I felt my hands being pinned above me, in a strong grip, "Ah ah ah, Bella. I'm going to take my sweet…long…time…with you," with each pause, he smirked that perfect smirk, pushed my shirt up, and placed a trail of sweet kisses down to my navel. I was paralyzed and willing to bend to his every will, if only he'd go faster. The slowness of it all was driving me wild and I was getting hot with need.

He finally made it up to my eye level, and kissed me intensely, to where I could feel it in my knees. He gently ran his tongue over my bottom lip seeking entrance and I gladly gave it to him, opening my mouth for his passionate assault. I moaned pleasantly and raked my fingers up and down his clothed back. He growled in his throat, and quickly pulled my shirt off in one fluid instant.

I was wearing a dark blue lace bra, the only fancy one I owned, and he smiled as he saw it, his hands and lips lavishing my skin, burning me with every touch he imparted. I instinctually raised my hips up into his, moaning in pleasure as he undid my bra. He quickly stilled my hips, forcefully holding them down to the bed, "Bella, if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to continue much longer," he growled lustfully and threw my bra into the darkness of my room.

He held my breasts in his hands tenderly, and lavished them with attention one at a time, making me grasp the sheets to keep from bucking into him, and moaning with each scorching touch.

"You are over dressed," I said with a smile as I unbuttoned his shirt and admired the smooth, slate like chest, glowing in the moonlight. I just kept thinking how beautiful he was as he shrugged the shirt off the rest of the way and covered me with his body, skin to skin. His cool skin felt great on my flushed on, and I craved more of it.

He moved down to my jeans, looking up at me as he slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs, gracing each inch of exposed skin with a fleeting kiss. He kissed his way up from my ankle to my inner thigh, and his hands went to the dark blue panties sitting at my hips. He kissed along the line of my panties and stomach, making me burn with my own need. I moaned and closed my eyes as I felt his fingers wrap around the fabric at my hips and pull it off ever so slowly.

There I was, bare to him, and suddenly I felt self-conscious of myself, but only for the briefest of moments. I looked into his face and saw all the conviction I needed, as he pushed himself up, off of me and devoured my naked body with lust filled eyes.

"Bella…you are so unbelievably beautiful," He whispered into my ear as he captured my lips in yet another heated kiss. I almost lost it right there, and pulled him closer to me. I felt for his belt buckle but had difficulties undoing it. I whined at my unsuccessful attempt and felt his hands cover mine and undo the buckle himself. I then eased his pants down and he kicked them and his boxer briefs off onto the floor next to all our other discarded items.

We were both finally, bare to one another, and he was so perfect that I paled in comparison next to him, but all I saw was his lust and appreciation for me in his eyes. I smiled up at him and we kissed, our lips molding to one another in their smoldering intensity. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Carlisle," I whimpered as he left my lips once more and I felt his cool kiss down on me. It felt incredible as he parted me and kissed his way up and down, stopping to tease me every now and then. The pressure was building up in the pit of stomach, a warm, inviting feeling, and I began to pant his name as he quickened his tongue.

"Bella, let go for me, my darling. Trust me," He cooed as he returned to his ministrations and I felt the pressure implode within me, moaning his name loudly, I arched my back bringing him closer to me and ruffled my hands through his hair. I finally came back down from my high and opened my eyes to see him grinning at me as if he had just won the biggest prize at the fair. I was still out of breath and he kissed his way up to my lips in a sweet kiss.

I could taste me on his tongue and began to be wet thinking about what had just transpired between us. I needed more. I needed him inside me, like a lover should be.

"Carlisle, please…" I whimpered as he played with me using his fingers.

He smirked, "What do you want, Bella?" He teased me and I gasped with pleasure, unable to form a coherent sentence to answer him, I moaned in response.

"Tell me what you want," He growled as he continued to tease me.

"You," I moaned loudly, "I need you, Carlisle. Please," I closed my eyes as he continued his ministrations, causing me to have another orgasm where I literally saw stars.

I could feel him smiling as he kissed me, and he positioned himself between my legs, "This is going to hurt a little I'm afraid, but just relax and I'll take the pain away shortly," His face was pained with the thought of hurting me and I knew I had to show him that I was confident in him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately before I looked at him in his eyes, the conviction clearly displayed in my gaze. He smiled a little as he kissed me back and I felt him at my entrance, pushing slowly into me until he felt resistance, "I love you Bella," and with that he thrust into me, breaking my barrier. He moaned loudly as he sank into me, but quickly looked down at me, "Bella? Darling, are you ok?'

I felt pain, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I just shut my eyes tight, getting adjusted to him inside of me, and being so large. I opened my eyes, grimacing a little as I smiled and he continued to kiss me, telling me he loved me. He stayed still for a couple of moments, just holding me tightly and kissing away my pain tenderly, until I began to feel heat pool in the pit of my stomach again and had this unknown need to have him move in me, "Oh, Carlisle."

I began to move my hips, ensuring him I was fine, and that I needed him to move with me. He quickly caught on, and began to move in and out of me with a steady rhythm. I had never felt anything so incredible before in my life, it was nothing I had ever experienced and I never wanted it to end.

"Oh my God, Bella," Carlisle moaned loudly, making me hotter and wetter than ever. His need for me turned me on to no end and I would never fathom it. He began to thrust harder and deeper with each motion and I wrapped my legs tighter around him so he would continue to go deeper and deeper.

He growled as I moaned at his attention, and slid his hands under my back, pulling me into a sitting position with him. The movement felt amazing and I felt him penetrating me deeper and deeper, and desire running rampant through my body. He quickened the pace, his hands driving my hips into his. He made sure that each touch was strong, but amazingly controlled himself so as not to crush me. I found it all amazing to me and began to moan louder letting him know I was close to my release.

He thrust his hips up into me, and used his hands to firmly guide me down onto him faster and faster until he was growling with his own desire. I was way beyond the point of control. I wrapped my hands into his golden hair, leaning my body away from his in pure ecstasy, screaming out his name for my release.

"Come for me, Bella," he growled thick with lust, "Come for me, my love."

I was so close, everything was being heightened, my senses, and the feeling between my legs, I groaned at his words, slamming myself on him, obeying his command.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so close…ah," I panted and moaned as he drove into me harder and faster than ever, hitting me right in the sweet spot. A few moments later I began to feel that familiar heat in the pit of my stomach and moaned at it's returned, "That's it my love, let it consume you. Let go, Bella. Come for me!" Carlisle whispered huskily in my ear and his words put me over the edge.

I cried out loudly, moaning his name as I saw colors before my eyes, and amazing warmth spread throughout my entire body, enveloping me. I heard him moan loudly with me, thrusting once more deep within me. I fell back onto the pillows bringing him with me, lavishing him with kisses, with him still inside of me.

He smiled, resting on his elbows above me, leaning down to kiss my body, me covered in a sheen of sweat from the exertion, "I love you," he whispered as he captured my lips in a fiery kiss, "And I won't ever let you forget that."

I sighed content, and smiled, as we continued to kiss and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, still tangled with one another. As we laid there completely content and blissfully happy I couldn't help but sigh in complete content.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Carlisle asked, clearly amused by my happy sigh and look on my face.

I entwined my fingers with his and he placed a soft kiss on my hand, "How much I love you now and forever."

He smiled at me, his perfect dazzling smile, kissed me, and whispered in my ear, "Forever is a long time, no?"

"He is not a lover who does not love forever," I smiled back.

"Oh, how I love Euripides," Carlisle smiled playfully as I giggled to no end until he silenced me with a deep, soulful kiss. A kiss of full of promise…a promise of forever.


	2. Inamorata

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the kind reviews and I'm so happy you all liked the chapter. I've decided to make this into a full length story, so I hope you continue to read and review for me. **

_**Chapter 2: Inamorata**_

I was awake, but I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to end the sweet torturous dream I had lived through, Carlisle telling me he loved me, being in his arms, feeling his touch. It really was cruel and unusual punishment to do that to myself, but I couldn't open my eyes and face reality. My head was telling me to get up and open my eyes, but my heart told me stay like this forever.

Finally, my head won out, I couldn't just stay in bed all day remembering a dream, that would be childish I told myself. So I finally opened my eyes and took a deep breath. My room looked the same as ever, and I was the only one in it. I sighed loudly and fell back onto the pillows, disappointed and saddened to know that it was all just a dream. I was so angry with myself that I started to reproach myself.

"Why, Bella?! Why do you do this to yourself?!?! WHY?!" I admonished as I rolled over, my face buried in one of my pillows.

"That is a good question, my dear. Why _do_ you do this to yourself? It looks terribly uncomfortable."

I froze. I heard him chuckle to himself in amusement and I suddenly became aware of two things. First, I had heard his voice loud and clear which meant I was either hallucinating and in need of some serious mental help or he was actually in my room. Second, I was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that I was still naked.

I slowly turned my face to see him standing there, leaning against the doorframe of my room casually, grinning from ear to ear, "Good morning…or should I say good afternoon."

"This can't be happening, this isn't real. I've finally snapped, Charlie is going to have to commit me and the medical bills will pile up and he won't be able to afford his house-" I rambled, burying my face in the pillows once more.

I heard him, the dream Carlisle, chuckle again, "If you're dreaming, why, my dear, am I able to do this," I felt him pull the covers down to the small of my back, and place a trail of kisses all the way down from the nape of my neck to the comforter, "Or this?" I was suddenly turned over and grabbed into a passionate kiss. When he finally released my lips from his own I sighed and let my eyes flutter open to see his perfect face in a smirk.

"Oh my God! You're real! Last night…last night was real?! I'm not dreaming…Oh my God," I quickly grabbed the sheet nearest me and wrapped it around my exposed body in modesty, as my cheeks burned with the thoughts of what Carlisle and I did last night.

"I promise you, you are not dreaming, you are not going insane. Well, maybe you are a little bit crazy, considering you let a vampire take complete control of you last night," he smiled and laughed at my new found modesty.

"You know, I've seen everything there is to see, Bella. That sheet can't cover up the image I have of you and your perfect, bare body," He said lightly, a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"I-I…well, I-" I stammered like an idiot, still clutching the sheet to me, but lessening my hold on it, "You're so frustrating!" I groaned as he laughed and came to sit down next to me on my bed.

"Last night, I-I just want you to know, I meant everything I said Carlisle," I whispered almost inaudibly, but I knew he could hear me.

"I know Bella, you have no idea how much you affect me. I love you forever, and I cannot be apart from you now, no matter how hard I could try. Last night something happened between you and me that I have read about, and heard stories of but have never experienced before myself. You and I…well, I'll show you," He was very animate as he stopped talking and just stared at me, his eyes as warm as ever. I almost got lost in them until I heard him, "I like your eyes too."

I heard him, but not out loud, I heard him in my head. I saw him smile as I caught onto his meaning, we could hear each other's thoughts.

"Oh…my…God," I was in complete awe, as I exclaimed my thoughts out loud, "How does this happen Carlisle, I don't understand, I thought you couldn't read other people's thoughts?"

"I can't Bella, just yours. Last night, somehow, we connected to one another. There are cases of this I have read before, but never witnessed. It's said that after a creature of my kind meets his inamorata, his other half, a part of himself binds to that person…forever. If the cases are right and what we are living is true, then Bella, you are my inamorata and I am yours. The only way I would be able to hear your thoughts now is if you let me, which means, you've bound a part of yourself to me as well. It's truly remarkable." Carlisle was beaming, and I was still taking it all in.

"You are my inamorata? And I am yours? What about what you and Esme had and what Edward and I had? I thought that you two were bound forever to one another?" I asked, curious, trying to make sense of this all.

"I am your inamorato, yes. Esme and I had an extreme attraction to one another, yes. And I love her as she does me, but we never experienced the closeness that you and I shared last night. It was not just carnal in nature, Bella; we fused ourselves, body and mind, to one another in our joining last night." He caressed my jaw line softly, looking deep into my eyes as his thumb grazed over my flushed cheeks. He flattened his cool palm to the side of my face, and I closed my eyes, leaning into it.

I was Carlisle's inamorata. I, hopelessly human, Bella Swan, was bonded to this amazing man forever in mind and body. The thought thrilled me to no end, and I felt an overwhelming desire to take him again right then and there.

"Can you hear what I am thinking right now?" I asked, curious, blocking my thoughts from him.

He looked frustrated and then looked at me expectantly, "You are blocking them. I can only hear what you wish me to hear and vice versa."

I laughed, "I, a mere human, have a power over you?" It was all so absurd that I couldn't help but laugh, "That is just too funny."

"Yes, well, it goes both ways my love, never forget that," he smiled playfully and I must have lost control of blocking my thoughts because I saw the recognition in his eyes and his body language changed. He smirked at me, and leaned in close so that my breathing hitched in my chest.

"You can have me anytime, Bella Swan…anywhere," he whispered softly in my ear as he kissed me fully, passionately, leaving me gasping for air as he released me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, disappointment written all over my face.

He chuckled, "Charlie will be up soon and this is the last thing I need for him to see. His daughter exposed except for a thin sheet, and me an old man locked in a passionate embrace with his scantily clad daughter. If I am to properly court you, I think it best to stay on Chief Swan's good side. No?" he teased as I kissed him once more.

"You are hardly an old man, Carlisle. An old man could not do to me all those things you so maddeningly did last night," I winked boldly as he looked taken aback, I laughed and then asked a burning question I had, "You wish to court me?" I asked, smiling.

"I would marry you right now, if it weren't so shocking for Charlie and the town. Yes, Bella, I am completely in love with you and I hope to spend the rest of your days together. We were made, created to be together, we are what you would call soul mates and there is no bond stronger in your world or mine." He softly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he talked and I was overcome with so many emotions, I had no idea how to separate them all from one another, "Nothing can stop me from being with you, nothing."

"Do you have to go now?" I asked disappointed, as he kissed me again softly and embraced me tightly.

"I need to go back and straighten the house, so it is livable and see if I can get my job back at the hospital while I am here. I will see you tonight." I had so many questions to ask him as my mind fired off questions left and right and I struggled with the concept that I wouldn't be able to hold him again until tonight.

"I promise I will answer all questions tonight…and I cannot wish for night sooner. I love you," And with that he kissed me hard one last time and was gone in an instant. I sighed resigned to the fact I would see him tonight.

As I went about my day, I couldn't help but think about what Carlisle said, "_I hope to spend the rest of your days with you_."

The rest of my days? Not the rest of _our_ days. Did Carlisle want me to stay human? I panicked at the thought. No that can't be it, I shouldn't work myself up like this. I'll just ask him tonight when I see him.

I finished the rest of my homework for the week, and went to go make dinner for Charlie and me, my mind still raging with questions. I decided to make something hard for dinner, to keep me busy and my thoughts from wandering.

"Hey Bells, something smells good, what's on the menu tonight?" Charlie came in and hung up his gun belt.

"Chicken Marsala," I said, smiling.

"Sounds good. I'm going to check the score on the game ok? Call me when it's ready," Charlie tiredly walked into the living room, and I heard the TV click on to a roaring crowd.

A half hour later, Charlie and I sat down to eat dinner, quietly conversing about our weekends, "That was great, Bells. You out do yourself, really."

"Thanks, Dad. I think I'm just going to do the dishes and then head up to bed, I didn't sleep very much last night," I said, acting tired.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a night too. Long night at the station," Charlie yawned and kissed the top of my head as he put his plate in the sink and went upstairs.

I heard the shower turn on as I began to wash the dishes and my mind began to drift again, I need to find out what he wants from me and how we're going to go about this. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I knew that I loved him and I never wanted to part from him no matter what happened. I did feel different after last night, I lifted my shirt to see the light bruising I had from last night and couldn't help but smile. That was his mark, and I didn't want it to be anyone else's. I looked down realizing I had finished all of the dishes and sighed as I turned off the lights and walked upstairs, a feeling of excitement overcoming me.

As I got out of the shower, I could hear Charlie's pronounced snores coming from across the hall and laughed to myself. He really was a great Dad and I was happy to live in Forks with him, even if I did miss the sun once in a while.

I quietly shut the door behind me, grasping my towel to myself with one hand and heard him before I even turned around, "How beautiful you are, my love,"

I smiled widely as I turned around and saw him as perfect as ever lounging on my computer chair, smiling at me, his eyes appraising me as I moved over to my bed, picking up the tank top and shorts I had laid out.

"So it seems we have a lot to talk about, ma Bella," He smiled, knowingly and I knew he had heard me thinking all day. I was going to have to learn to block him out easier.

"So you've heard apparently," I said, giving him an accusatory stare.

He chuckled, a sound I would never tire of, "You didn't make any move to stop me."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Stupid, all hearing vampire,"

"Should I leave so you can change?" he smirked, and heard him thinking about last night. As he got up to leave, I dropped my towel and proceeded to put my clothes on painstakingly slow. His jaw dropped and I smiled smugly at his reaction.

"No, I'm fine. What were you saying before?" I asked, smirking at my flustered lover, grasping for words. It was amazing to think that I, a tiny fragile girl, had some sort of power over such a strong, drop-dead gorgeous man such as Carlisle. The world really does work in mysterious ways.

"Yes, it does," He said out loud breaking my silent reverie, looking at me intensely, thoughtfully, "I need to tell you something, Bella."

"Of course, what is it, Carlisle? Keep in mind I already know how the chicken got to the other side," I joked, unable to not be myself around Carlisle. He smiled at the joke and his face became serious again.

"Before I came to you, Alice saw you in a vision. An incredibly disturbing vision. I've tried to put it out of my mind since she told us, but I just can't," I could tell he was struggling to keep his emotions in check so as not to scare me.

"It's ok, Carlisle, I can handle it," I whispered, coming to sit closer to him, my hand rubbing affectionately on his thigh, letting him know it was ok.

"Bella, you had died from continuing your malnourishment," Carlisle looked deeply into my eyes, and I saw the pain that lingered even though he tried to push it away.

I couldn't say I was completely shocked, but I was angry with myself, for causing him and everyone else so much pain for nothing, "I'm not like that anymore, Carlisle. I'm not going anywhere, it was just me being…irresponsible and stupid," I said confidently, looking straight into his eyes, telling him I meant what I was saying.

He still looked pained and I could tell there was more he wanted to say, "Bella, when Alice told me I lost it. I left Alaska immediately and had to come see you, I knew if I had lost you, I would have gone straight to the Volturi. I was so worried and then I got here into Forks and to your house, and I heard your heart beating. It is the most precious sound to me Bella. Asking me to end it would be extremely difficult for me to do," I had never seen him so out of control with his emotions. He was usually so composed and relaxed, and now I could feel the palpable emotion rolling off of him. He was struggling with the fact that I wanted to be like him.

"Carlisle Cullen, if you ever go to the Volturi, I don't care if I'm dead, I will find you and hunt you down before Aro could even grant you an audience!" My face was stern, and I glared at him for even thinking of doing something so awful, "As for your concerns for my well being, you haven't heard my side."

He began to speak when I cut him off, placing a finger over his perfect, cool lips, "Sssh, Carlisle, you've had your turn to talk and now it is mine," I quoted from him last night and he smiled weakly, humoring me.

"I love you. I want to spend my life with you. An internal life with you. I am selfish, and I could not live each day, knowing I'm one step closer to death, one step closer to losing you forever. I couldn't do it; I'm not that strong of a person, Carlisle. That-that would kill me," I tried to remain composed, but as I thought of me growing old and passing on, never to see him again, I couldn't help but get emotional, "I want to be with you, together, forever, no matter the consequence…I love you, you are my inamorato, my love."

He quickly embraced me, holding me tight to him, almost in desperation. I let my tears fall as silently as I could so as not to concern him, "Bella, I will promise to think about it. I need time to rationalize my thoughts and take into consideration your side of the story. It is too big a decision to be made on a whim. But I promise we will talk again. For now, let us just be happy in each others arms and enjoy every second of time we have together." There he was, the wise, composed Carlisle I knew, always weighing the options and thinking of what's best for everyone. I smiled weakly, content in the fact that he would at least consider my thoughts, but I was going to have to continue to show him that I meant what I said and that I was not going to lay down so easy.

He kissed me sweetly and I sighed in complete happiness, "Any thoughts on how to enjoy our every second with one another?" I asked, pretending to be uninterested in the God sitting next to me, picking up one of my books and thumbing through it intently, "I think I'm just going to read…you can watch."

He smirked at me, and before I knew it, the book was thrown out of my hands somewhere in my room, and I was devoured in affection from his lips and touch. I giggled and squirmed, but it was to no avail, he had pinned me successfully in a second's time and continued his sweet torture.

"You see! You have the unfair advantage. And I thought you were all about the righteous, fair way of things. What a hypocrite," I admonished as I pulled away from his fiery lips.

He looked down at me, his eyes glittering like two polished amber jewels, "All is fair in love, my dear, or haven't you heard?" And he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Alice! Alice, what is it?" Jasper grabbed his wife's cold hand, as her gaze was lost in one of her visions.

Alice gasped as she came out of the trance she knew too well, fear written all over her face, "It's the Volturi, they're coming to Forks, to hunt Bella and take her back to Italy,"

"Why would the Volturi care about Bella, she's not even a vampire, she doesn't apply to their rules?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"She was a vampire, Jazz, and she was extraordinary. They want her not only for themselves but so they can have Carlisle too. We have to warn them, I saw them coming under the cover of an eclipse," Alice was so worried for her father and her best friend, "The next eclipse is in a month. We have to go to Forks and warn them. Get Esme, Emmett, and Rose…I'm going to find Edward."

* * *

A/N: Hey, so how'd you like the chapter? I know it's all getting off to a slow start and is filled with fluff (I LOVE fluff, btw, lol) but I promise I have the whole story worked out and next chapter will be very interesting. So review for me and let me know what you think!


	3. Bella Muzica

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. I promise to respond back to each and every one of you, I just need a little time to do so, lol. Plus, I figured you all would like it better if I devoted my time to writing more chapters for you to read, so here you go without further ado. Don't forget to review for me, it's important to me to hear what you have to say. 

_**Chapter 3: Bella Muzica**_

Monday. I hate Mondays. They're just the start of my week of hell at Forks high and remind me I have a full week to go. It's almost summer, and I can't wait any longer. Even if the weather pretty much stays the same, rainy and desolate.

I turned over in bed, to find a note next to me written in Carlisle's perfect hand and smiled,

_Bella,_

_"The greater the obstacle, the more the glory in overcoming it."_

_We must tell Charlie tonight. Stop groaning, everything will be fine and do not pout. Yes, my adorable mistress, to-night I shall see you, and if I had to put my head on the block to do it._

_You know I would. Dress your finest tonight, Bella. We are going out._

_A thousand kisses, my love._

I was pouting, "How does he do that? Only he would use Voltaire too," I thought to myself, as I groaned and got up to get dressed for school. This is not good, this is so not good. I need to hide Charlie's shot gun before dinner, "Yeah, I hope you heard that!"

As I walked out the door, I heard a slight chuckle, "_Stop worrying,"_

"_Stop listening to me!"_

"_If you don't wish for me to hear you, do not let your thoughts wander their way to me,"_

"_I can hear your smirk. But I'll let you have your fun because Charlie is going to try and kill you tonight. Just a forewarning,"_

"_You're overreacting, ma Bella, I shall see you tonight…and stop pouting,"_

I smiled a little to myself, unable to deny that I was excited for tonight, no matter how bad I knew it would be with Charlie.

All day it was impossible for me to concentrate. Jess kept trying to talk to me at lunch and I kept zoning out. She finally got fed up with my excuses and talked to Lauren instead. I got called on in English and had no idea what the teacher had been saying, it was really bad, but I just couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Thinking and then dreading and then thinking again.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I bolted out of my seat and practically ran to my truck, nervous for what was going to happen tonight. When I walked into the house, the phone rang shrilly as I tried to figure out exactly what I was going to wear for tonight's mysterious plans.

"Bella, do you know anything about Dr. Cullen coming back to town?" It was Charlie and he wasn't happy.

"Yes, I've seen him, Dad," I said, wincing, waiting to be berated.

Charlie just sighed on the other side of the line, "Bells, does this have to do with Edward?" I could hear him trying to contain his anger.

"No! No. Why, what's going on?" I asked, curious as to how Charlie knew of Carlisle's return.

"Dr. Cullen has asked us to dinner tonight, both of us, so be ready by seven, ok Bells? Oh, and dress nice, ok? I have feeling we aren't eating at the Lodge tonight." Charlie sighed, clearly not looking forward to the evening.

"Ok, Dad, seven. See you then, I promise to be ready. I'm sure it will be less painful than you're imagining. Just keep an open mind," I winced again at my attempt to make things go smoother.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Bells. Maybe you're right, see you at seven."

I hung up the phone, shaking my head at the events to come, going upstairs to try and figure out an appropriate outfit that Alice would be proud of, "It's going to be a long night."

Three painful hours later and a billion outfit combinations later, Charlie ducked his head in to let me know he was going to get ready and that I only had an hour left to be ready. I had gotten nowhere on my outfit search and was about to call Alice and have her run me down an outfit. That's when I saw it, a box blending in perfectly with my bedspread that hadn't been there when I left this morning.

I opened the box quickly, shifting the golden tissue paper, anxious to see the contents inside and then I saw it. It was absolutely stunning, even to me, who could care less about clothes. It was a strapless, purple cocktail dress, and looked like something out of Alice's wildest dreams. It had a black flower pattern in lace lying over top of the purple silk, it was simple, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

I looked down into the book and saw a tiny envelope with my name written flawlessly on the front. Picking it up, I pulled the card out and read the simple words with a smile, "Thought of you. I hope you like it. Stop worrying about tonight, everything will be fine."

I quickly put the dress on, feeling better about tonight, and threw on my only pair of sandal heels, scowling at the painful footwear. As I looked in the mirror at the finished product, I had to give myself a quick pep talk, all the nerves I had pushed away throughout getting ready had come back and I was suddenly aware of everything that could possibly go wrong tonight.

"Come on, Bella, get it together. Everything is going to be ok, just breathe," I told myself as I heard Charlie greet Carlisle downstairs, "…Oh God help me."

"Dr. Cullen, it's been a while," I heard Charlie greet Carlisle coolly and I affirmed that tonight was not going to be easy.

"Please, Charlie, call me Carlisle. And yes, it has been some time now. I was happy to hear that you and Bella had accepted my dinner request tonight."

"Well, I heard you were back in town and was hoping you and I could talk about some things I've been working on at the station. I could really use your professional opinion, and truth be told, Dr. Roseman is not very cooperative."

I heard him chuckle, that beautiful sound and somehow I found the courage to walk down the stairs, "Of course Charlie, anything for a friend."

"Bells, ready to go?" Charlie smiled, looking dapper as ever in a light green oxford shirt, a dark green tie, and black slacks, a clear Alice collection.

And then Carlisle turned around to greet me. As soon as his eyes met mine, I saw the undisguised lust and animal desire that burned in them, making me gasp internally.

_"God, Bella, if you only knew what you did to me…"_

"Carlisle, please, I'm already having a hard time not sending Charlie out on his own to have my way with you. I need to make it through tonight in one, unfrazzled piece."

Carlisle smirked as I walked towards the two of them, trying not to trip over my dangerous footwear, "Bella, it's been too long. You are a vision," and I swear my heart raced as he took my hand, lightly caressing it with his thumb as he placed a burning kiss on the back of it.

_"That was bold of you with Charlie right there," _

I smiled modestly, "Thank you, Carlisle."

"What can I say, I'm a bold man,"

Carlisle flashed me a smug smile, his eyes still burning with need as he turned to acknowledge Charlie, "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, Doc," Charlie tried to perk up and smile, but it just turned out as a grimace. I tried not to laugh. I felt the same way.

"After you, Bells," Charlie held the door and I looked at Carlisle, pleading him to reconsider.

"_Absolutely not, my love. Think of how crushed Charlie would be if he found out and we hadn't told him. I will do this the proper way. I already breeched my morals the other night, and I plan to try and rectify them tonight._"

"_Why do you pick now to be so moral?! Argh! Fine, but if this goes badly, just know that I warned you from the beginning."_

"Please, after you, Bella," He smiled, "Mind if I drive Charlie?"

"Sure, Doc, be my guest. Where are we going, dressed like this?" Charlie tried to ask casually as he held the car door open for me.

"Bella Muzica, in Port Angeles. I hope that is alright? It's a magnificent place, it looks right out over the cliffs on the outskirts of the port," Carlisle smiled as Charlie tried to look excited.

"Sounds great, huh Bells?" Charlie exclaimed a little to peachy for his mood.

"Sounds great," I winked at Charlie and smiled as he smiled a genuine smile.

"Great, I'm sure you'll love it, both of you." Carlisle revved the Mercedes engine, sounding like a soft purr and we were off, past the point of no return.

A half-hour of listening to Carlisle and Charlie banter away about the latest sports games and sports teams, we had finally made it to Bella Muzica, way out on the outskirts of Port Angeles. Carlisle wasn't kidding, it was absolutely breath taking.

When we got into the lobby of the restaurant we were greeted with a mass of people waiting for a table, but Carlisle walked up to the hostess who, with a dazzled look on her face called another woman over. The woman was drop dead gorgeous, with long red hair, curled to perfection in a classy black, little dress. Carlisle kissed her on the cheek, greeting her warmly.

"Carlisle, it's been too long!" The gorgeous woman lilted in her Italian accent.

"I'm guilty, I know. Jocelyn, this is Charlie Swan, Chief of police of Forks and his daughter Bella Swan." He said with a dazzling smile, and I looked over at Charlie, who was star struck. You could see the awe on Charlie's face as he stumbled over a greeting to Jocelyn. I couldn't help but feel jealous at how close Carlisle and her were standing, and I saw him laugh a little as he glanced at me, knowing.

"Let me get you all set up, I have the best table in the house waiting. Shall we?" Jocelyn smiled, a dazzling, beautiful smile and grabbed three menus.

"Chief of Police Charlie? I've been to Forks, it's lovely," Jocelyn took a flabbergasted Charlie by the arm and led him to the table, leaving Carlisle to escort me.

"Now, that wouldn't be a hint of jealously, my dear, would it?" I heard him tease, bringing me closer to him as we walked.

I didn't answer, he already knew what I had been thinking and it was unfair for me to have to talk about it. Of course I was jealous, the woman was a super model and here I was an unattractive pale stick in a dress, trying not to trip over myself and spear myself with my heels.

"She is an old friend, nothing more, nothing less. She's the owner of Bella Muzica. And if you knew what every man was thinking as we passed them you would look at yourself as I see you." Carlisle whispered.

"You can't read minds," I whispered back, "How do you know they're not thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I can see their faces, Bella. It's hard for me not to turn and kiss you passionately right here, telling them you're mine." I heard Carlisle growl, frustrated.

"Ah, here we are. The best seat in the house," Jocelyn smiled as she sat our menus down, moving gracefully. It was breath taking. We were in a cozy booth looking out toward the bluffs and silver water in the moonlight. Everything was lit with candles and soft lighting, and I could here a soft violin melody in the background. I smiled brightly at the amazing view and was very aware of Carlisle's eyes on me, watching me take it all in. He had outdone himself in every way.

"Doc, this is great," Charlie smiled, unabashedly as Jocelyn told us she'd be back later to check in on us.

"Wait until you try the food, I promise you're going to love it. Jocelyn really keeps this place spectacular," Charlie smiled at Jocelyn's name, making me laugh inside. He was truly smitten.

_"You don't eat food, how would you know?"_

_"I've heard from reliable sources. Don't make this harder for me than it already is. For me it's like I'm eating dirt, so I think I drew the short straw tonight, no?" _he joked, smiling wryly at me and I gave in, feeling bad for him.

After talking and partaking in all the delicious food, we sat around the table and had a bottle of champagne compliments of Jocelyn. Charlie let me have a couple of glasses, seeing as it took me an hour to sip one glass. Everyone was having a good time, and I could tell Charlie had lightened up and was enjoying himself.

"So, Carlisle, I have a feeling you didn't just bring Bella and I all the way out here to catch up…" Charlie hinted, taking a sip of his imported Italian beer.

"No, I confess Charlie, I had previous intentions for bringing you out here tonight. You saw through me," Carlisle smiled, setting down his champagne flute.

My heart quickened and I gulped down the last half of my champagne in one swig, refilling the glass promptly. Needless to say I was nervous.

"Charlie, I know that you are very protective over Bella and I know you only want the best for her. I know you were unhappy with Edward, as was I. His behavior was unacceptable and I know he caused damage that will be hard to repair not only in Bella's eyes but yours as well. I have never felt so heartbroken as when I found out what Edward had done to Bella, and I immediately began to question these feelings I've had for years that I've kept secret from myself. I love your daughter, Chief Swan…I am in love with her and I hope, I believe Bella feels the same. I invited you here tonight, Charlie, because I have the utmost respect for you and wished to inquire if I may court your daughter, sir."

I downed another glass of champagne in two quick gulps, my nerves getting the best of me. I was transfixed on Carlisle, he was beaming, unfazed by what he was admitting to Charlie, and I wished then that I had as much courage as he did when it came to confrontation.

Charlie was extremely quiet, and unmoving and I was going crazy waiting for him to start yelling, to start talking, to say SOMETHING so I'd know what he was thinking. Finally, after what felt like forever, Charlie sighed, finished the rest of his beer, and looked at Carlisle sharply, then to me the same way.

"Charlie, I-" I tried to start, before he cut me off, raising his hand in a stop motion.

"Absolutely not. No. I cannot allow this," Charlie frowned, showing his blatant refusal, "What would this do to Bella, her reputation would be ruined in town, not to mention mine as well. She dates your son and then you?! Do you know what people would say? Not to mention your age difference! You're what, 26? 27? 30? She's just 18! And what about your wife and children?!?! It's absurd. No, I can't give my permission for you just to cause my daughter more pain." I could tell Charlie was mad, and I knew how hard it was to get him mad. But then, I don't know if it was the champagne or the recent boldness instilled in me from Carlisle's admission to Charlie but I spoke up, just as angry as Charlie.

"Dad, I don't think you're being fair at all. You and mom have a big age difference! And Carlisle looks a lot younger for his age. But that's all beside the point, because I love him. I love him, Dad, I am in love with him and nothing you could say tonight could change that. I love you and I respect you so much, but you can't tell me whom I can and can't love. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Edward and it is unfair to judge Carlisle with Edward. They are two completely different people. As for what the town would say, I don't care and I thought you didn't either. The town will always talk no matter what the situation is, because I never really was a part of their town! I'm just the Chief's daughter who came back 17 years later after her flighty mom left. Yes, I've heard the people talk about me, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest anymore, so why should it bother you? As for Esme and Carlisle, they have been split up for a long time now and the other Cullens are ecstatic about us…I'm in love with Carlisle, Dad, and I'm going to go through with this regardless of what you say tonight. So I hope you reconsider and give him a chance, because he is the love of my life and is not going anywhere anytime soon. But I love you, and I want you to be happy for me-for us, because I want you to be there for me always, you're my Dad and you mean a lot to me. I'd hate to lose you over something as silly as accepting Carlisle and I."

I was heated from both the alcohol and my speech and I felt great. I was so happy to say what I needed to say, and I felt proud of the fact that I actually got it all out without backing down or crying. Carlisle was beaming and Charlie looked dumbstruck.

Carlisle and I sat still, waiting for Charlie to recover and respond, anxiously. After a few minutes of Charlie looking out into the picturesque landscape before us, seeming to contemplate everything I had said and have it sink in he spoke, "Bella, you know I only want what's best for you…"

"I know, Dad, I appreciate everything you do for me," I said earnestly, grabbing his hand.

"Don't expect me to be happy about this, because I will not lie to you, I'm not in the slightest. However, I can see how you feel about one another. I could never make you unhappy, Bells, but I need to make sure…is this truly what you want?" Charlie asked, grasping to understand this blow we had dealt him.

Without hesitation, I stared at Charlie right in the eye and said, "Dad, I love him and he loves me so much, I ask myself sometimes why he does when he could have anyone. But I see him, and the way he looks at me and I can't help but feel loved. It's the most amazing thing, and I know this is hard for you, but if you give us a chance I know you'll see what we see," I smiled, a tear glistening in my eye about what I had just divulged and I felt Carlisle grab my hand and squeeze it tightly.

Charlie sighed, hanging his head as he reached for my champagne flute, downing its full contents in one swig, "Alright, Bella, prove me wrong, I trust you. I don't give my permission, but I don't say no either. I need time, Bells, you know me,"

I got up before he finished his sentence and hugged him tightly, breaking our showing emotion code we both internally carried, "Thank you, Dad."

"Charlie, I promise to take care of her. No harm will ever come to her with me, and she will always be loved. Thank you," Carlisle said quietly, toasting his glass to Charlie to which Charlie raised his glass, "And here's to me hunting you down if you ever do hurt her. Be prepared, Doc, I'm a sharp shoot."

I cringed as I sat back down, relief rolling off my shoulders, but I just heard Carlisle laugh, "Agreed, sir. Agreed."

"Now, I'm going to go to the Men's room and then I think it best if we leave if I'm going to make it to work tomorrow," Charlie sighed as he left his chair, disappearing through the still steady crowd of people.

I felt Carlisle's gaze on me and I looked up to meet his kind, gentle honey eyes, "I'm proud of you Bella, that was very brave of you," as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Carlisle…" I began softly.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his skin beautifully glowing in the candlelight and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I love you," I leaned in to kiss him on the lips, and felt him respond to me lovingly, slowly running his hands down my back. I sighed sweetly as we pulled away and couldn't help but think about his touch on me, shivering in pleasure as his hand left my back.

We saw Charlie coming back and got up to put our coats and sweaters on, content in leaving such a beautiful place with some interesting memories, when Jocelyn came over quickly.

"Did you enjoy everything?" She asked eagerly, smiling her dazzling smile.

"Everything was delicious, Jocelyn, thank you so much," I said smiling back.

Charlie was beaming once more, "Yes, thank you so much, everything was great. I'll have to come back."

"I hope you do," She winked and I could have sworn I saw Charlie blush, "Would you be back with a date?"

Charlie laughed, completely oblivious to what Jocelyn was implying, "No, no, no date, just myself and maybe Bella if she so deems,"

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see you again, Chief Swan, don't stay away too long, huh? Here's my card, feel free to call anytime," She smiled, giving him her card and resting her hand on his forearm.

I smiled at Carlisle who just shook his head, it was apparent they like each other. Charlie blushed some more, mumbled his gratitude and quickly gathered us to leave when Jocelyn left.

"Wow, Dad, did you see that?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?"

"Jocelyn couldn't take her eyes off you all night," I said smiling, poking him in the ribs in jest.

"Nah, she is just nice to everyone that's all,"

"Uh huh, sure," I smiled and he blushed slightly, making me laugh. Carlisle smiled but remained quiet, not wanting to push Charlie too far. I looked out of the back window as we drove, the Mercedes hugging all of the beautiful cliffs, bathed in pale moonlight and I couldn't help but feel relieved and hopeful about everything.

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"How wonderful it feels to say I love you out loud,"_

_"You amaze me Bella Swan, I love you,"_

I sighed happily and continued to watch the beautiful landscape pass before my eyes.

* * *

"Alice, I don't understand, you're vision changed? Already?" Esme asked, as everyone waited for Alice to explain. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all gathered around in the living room discussing what they should do about Alice's visions.

"The first one showed the Volturi coming to Forks after Bella and Carlisle, now it's changed, they've decided to pursue other people instead, but I don't see Bella or Carlisle anywhere in the Volturi's thoughts. Perhaps it was a passing thought I saw, it would be the first time. I don't think we should tell them, it will only upset the both of them and they just got settled together. They don't need the stress, and I'll continue to watch for the Volturi's thoughts and plans," Alice exclaimed, adamant.

"I agree with Alice," Emmett nodded, as did Rosalie and Jasper.

"Just continue to monitor the Volturi, Alice, we can't fully trust them. We don't have to tell them for now, but the next thing you see we tell them straight away," Esme sighed, fearing for both Bella and Carlisle, her motherly instincts taking over, "We can't afford to let our guard down."

"I agree," Alice said somberly and all of them agreed definitively, and headed out to hunt.


	4. The Things Nightmares are Made Of

**A/N: So how are you guys liking this, huh? This chapter is really intense so, hold on! I really live for your reviews, and thank you so much to those of you that are reviewing. You all make me smile. So without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Things Nightmares are Made Of**

It had been a month and a half of pure bliss. I was done school, forever, graduated and Carlisle and I together was the talk of the town. The chief doctor of Forks General was dating his son's ex girlfriend, the chief of police's daughter; it was all so scandalous…and annoying.

I had never been happier, Carlisle and I were completely in love and things were steadily falling into place. I had gotten back to my old self, in mind and body, no longer the pale fragile stick, but an actual girl with curves. Carlisle really liked that change.

Charlie had come around, steadily but surely. At first when Carlisle would come to the house he'd be cleaning his shot gun or scowling unattractively as we'd say goodbye. That, however, was before he started seeing Jocelyn.

I remember the day clearly, Charlie had come home and said that Jocelyn had called him at the station and asked him if he minded coming up to Bella Muzica to talk about safety procedures, due to break ins in the Port Angeles area lately. I just smiled, recognizing Carlisle's handy work in helping Charlie and Jocelyn to be together, always the leader.

Charlie had come home that night, completely head over heels, and him and Jocelyn had been seeing each other ever since. I thought it was great; I really liked Jocelyn and I was happy that Charlie had found someone for him.

"Bella, I'm going to be late tonight. It's chaos here at the hospital. I'll be there to pick you up after my shift, though, ok?"

I smiled, and inwardly sighed, Carlisle had been working so hard recently, and I was really proud of him, "Sure…Hey! Actually, you know, I was going to go out to the grocery store to pick a couple things up for Charlie so I'll just drive to the house and wait for you there."

"Bella, I'd rath-" Carlisle tried to protest.

"Carlisle, I'll be fine, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself places, I do it all the time when you're away," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"I don't want you out there alone, it's not-" Carlisle claimed calmly, always the levelheaded thinker, always the protector.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you after your shift, don't worry and stop pouting," I laughed lightly and heard him sigh in defeat**, "**I love you, see you soon," I smiled.

"Love you too, just be careful, we know how you attract trouble," He joked, lightening up, "I'll see you soon, Bella,"

After hanging up the phone, I called Charlie and made a list of things he was going to need for his date with Jocelyn tomorrow and headed out to the store in a great mood, ready to spend a great night with Carlisle.

When everything was put away and in it's place I went to pack an overnight bag for Carlisle's. I had a lot of stuff at the house already, but I wanted just a few more pairs of clothes for the weekend. Carlisle was taking me on a picnic tomorrow, the weather was supposed to be nice and I was really looking forward to it.

About half an hour later, after calling Charlie, reminding him about my weekend and wishing him luck on his date, I hopped in my truck and headed over to the Cullen's house, excited to start my weekend off right. It was around 8:30 when I left and as I got to the house, everything became dark as velvet. As I pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car, I looked up and saw what seemed like millions of stars twinkling happily above me. It was so beautiful and I couldn't help but smile as I went inside and got my things situated.

I decided to surprise Carlisle when he came home so I had bought candles and an absurdly frilly, silky thing, which, I hated to admit, scared me. It was a deep purple and the sales lady had uninvitingly told me that the color would look good on my skin tone, so I tried as discretely as I could to make my way to the cashier of the store without anyone recognizing me.

I shook my head and smiled at the memory as I went to go set up for Carlisle, setting up candles in the living room, kitchen, and bedroom, with a couple here and there in the hallways for ambiance. I really was bad at setting the mood type of thing so I just grimaced, realizing I had done too much to get rid of before Carlisle would be home and decided to change into my "outfit" to get my mind off of decorating.

The sales lady was right, the purple looked good on me, and I felt a tiny surge of pride as I looked in the floor length mirror. I looked at the clock, it was 9:00 and Carlisle should have gotten off a few minutes ago. The hospital was only about 15 minutes away from the house so I figured it wouldn't be long until he'd be home. I decided to go down and get a drink from the kitchen, checking for food supplies for me, and maybe grabbing a quick snack to make my dinner.

As I was looking in the frig, I heard the door open and smiled, excited to see his reaction to my new wardrobe, "Carlisle, I'm in here, in the kitchen. How was your shift?" I called and shut the door, gasping. Victoria!

"Hello, again, Bella. It's been so long. My, my, my are we expecting someone? A strapping, blonde doctor by any chance?" She sneered, her eyes as red as I remembered them in the baseball field.

"What happen? The son didn't satisfy you, you had to see how dad was?" She started to move towards me, sauntering really, and I could tell she was toying with me.

I was terrified and livid at the same time, and I found I couldn't speak. I was trying to think of a million different possibilities to try and live through this encounter.

"Didn't think I'd be tracking you so long, little Bella? Yes, I bid my time well, waiting until you were completely and utterly defenseless, unaware of my impending presence and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did." Victoria hissed, her beautiful voice dripping with malice and contempt.

I backed up, feeling my back hit one of the counters; I was cornered. I started to slowly grope around to see if I could find something, anything to defend myself with against her when my hands grazed over the knife block, filled with several sharp steak knives. I grabbed one quickly, trying to prepare myself for her attack, only to be greeted with Victoria's cruel laughter.

"Ah, ah, ah, little Bella didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

My heart quickened and my eyes flickered, trying to find a way out, or a way to distract her. My hope quickly faded as I realized there was no hope for me, Victoria was not only stronger than me but also faster. To run would mean instant death and there was no way I could beat her, and with those thoughts, my hopes vanished.

"Don't worry Bella I'll make sure to greet Carlisle for you," she laughed and lunged at me before I had a chance to move out of the way. Her sheer force knocked both of us through the huge window behind me, and into the surrounding woods. I felt the pieces of glass shredding me and even sticking in place as we hit the ground, making me cry out in pain.

I tried to get up and run, as Victoria dusted the glass off of her, but it was no use, I was bleeding too badly and I was vaguely aware of a huge cut on my legs and left foot, slowing me down.

Suddenly, Victoria glided in front of me, picked me up effortlessly and threw me into a nearby tree. I couldn't breathe, my eyesight came in and out, and my body ached all over in pain. I felt the back of my head and saw blood coating my hands, black, shiny liquid flowing freely down my arms.

"How long I have waited for this, little Bella, to see you writhe underneath me, screaming in pain, in fear. I can see it in your eyes now, the despair and the fear. I drink it up! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" she bellowed, forcing my chin to her face.

"I want you to see my face as the venom consumes you and burns away every happy memory and feeling you've ever known, I want to be the last thing you see before you die, little Bella," She hissed, and I could feel her grip causing bruises on my arm and chin, causing me to cry out in pain as she smiled and drove the glass deeper into my arm. I saw spots and my vision was getting weaker and weaker as I was succumbing to the blackness, and I saw Victoria hovering over me.

The next thing I knew, I felt the worst burning sensation of all time, and it raged, consuming my entire body in seconds, leaving me no release. I could hear screaming and shrieking like never before, and then I realized it was me. Victoria had bitten my shoulder, and with unprecedented strength, pulled away from feeding to watch me suffer.

"_Carlisle…I love…you,"_

There was no relief, and I felt as though I was going to burn alive, the pain took complete control of me and smolder steadily, with no end in sight. Far away I could hear myself screaming in pain, as flashes of Carlisle and me together, laughing, kissing ran through my mind. Carlisle and his perfect smile, the way his eyes would sparkle like amber as we made love, his soft touches, and his tender, beautiful voice. I would never hear any of those things again, see them, feel his arms around me and I lost all hope.

Just before I blacked out I heard Victoria whisper in my ear, "This was just a warning, little Bella, we've been interrupted, but fear not. I'll be back again, and perhaps next time you will be more of a match for me," She hissed, and laughed quietly, gone in a flash.

The burning wouldn't stop and I felt I was going mad, trying to keep conscious as long as my body would allow. My vision was becoming blurred and hazy, my hearing muffled as if I had cotton in my ears but then I heard him.

"BELLA!"

"Carlisle?" I breathed weakly.

"BELLA!" I vaguely felt a strong hold on me and winced as the glass dug deeper into my wounds, but it was still nothing compared to the burning.

I was wheezing unable to breathe, the pain constricting in my chest, but I still had to scream out loud, the pain was so great.

I felt myself being lifted, and swaying in the air as if I was floating, my senses failing me with every second. The last thing I heard before succumbing to the painful darkness was Carlisle's heart wrenching voice, "Hold on, Bella. Hold on. I've got you." It was unusual to hear Carlisle not calm and level headed, and if I could have said something to ease his pain I would have. I didn't last a second longer, falling into the burning darkness, unable to retain consciousness.

* * *

"Wait, Dr. Cullen, we need you right away, a crash cart just came in, them man is bleeding internally with no signs of stopping. We need your help," A nurse came running, her scrubs bloodied and disheveled from her haste to reach me. I sighed inwardly and asked Bella to be alright as I turned and followed the nurse quickly, trying to be out of the hospital as soon as possible.

As I strolled out of the hospital, finally, happy to have helped with Mr. Peterson's case, I got an uneasy feeling. I pushed it aside as a side effect of reviving Mr. Peterson over three times within the past 15 minutes; it was probably just a few jitters as a result.

As I walked to my car, however, I couldn't keep shaking the feeling that something awful had happened and that's when I heard it, "_Carlisle…I love…you_,"

It was Bella, and she sounded in immense pain, her words scaring me with their inflections; it was almost as if she was saying goodbye. I panicked. Leaving my car, I shot off, running towards the house praying to be wrong, praying to see her smiling face light up when I walked in and tell me I was being irrational as I hugged her tightly.

I came to the house, my fears resonating throughout my body, tightening my reflexes and making my senses sharper, seeing the broken window and glass covered lawn sparkling in the starlight. My eyes landed on her immediately, her tiny pale figure sprawled out, barely covered, blood covering portions of her body.

I shouted in primal instincts to my anger and anguish, running the fastest I ever had, "BELLA!"

A burning desire to hold her and comfort her ran through my lifeless veins and I reached down assessing her injuries while holding her close to me, whispering words of comfort into her hair.

She was bleeding heavily from several cuts, and still had remnants of glass imbedded in parts of her body. She barely had anything covering her, the purple silk and lace torn in several places, exposing a good portion of her body and she was freezing. She wouldn't stop moaning loudly and crying out in pain, and the guttural sound was tearing me apart from the inside, it was like when James had bit her all over again. I saw the clear bite mark on her shoulder and a rage filled me like none other. I quickly lifted her up, with no effort whatsoever, and ran inside the house laying her on the bed. She seemed to be unaware of anything going on around her but she still cried out in pain constantly, making me ache.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok, I'm here. Sssh, everything is going to be ok," I tried to soothe her but she couldn't hear me, it was obvious the venom had progressed very quickly within her and I tried to step back, looking at all her injuries to see if I would be able to save her mortality. She was bleeding too heavily from the back of her head and deep cuts on her legs and arms, and I knew she was going to bleed out if I didn't do something quickly.

I grabbed several belts of mine from the closet, ripping the shelves off the walls in my haste, and used them as make shift tourniquets. It still didn't matter, she was still bleeding profusely and as I looked on to her pain wracked face, and listened to her gasping for breath I knew I was too late and the venom was going to take it's course. I wouldn't be able to cleanse her blood as Edward did, she would loose too much and die in my arms.

I cried out in frustration and anger, cursing whatever being that had allowed Bella to be taken from her mortality and I from mine and my family from there's. Realizing I needed to ease her pain as she changed I grabbed my syringe and morphine, injecting her with the drug in hopes of some pittance of comfort. I had stopped the bleeding, but it was too late, the venom was too far spread now to turn back.

Bella seemed to still after I gave her the morphine, and I climbed into the bed with her, wrapping her tightly in my arms after I had bandaged all the cuts and cleaned some of the blood off of her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Bella, darling, I'm so sorry. I love you, I'm sorry," I whispered, disgusted at myself for letting this happen to her. I should have come home right away, I didn't want her alone out here by herself, and I still stayed. This was all my fault and out of every person in my family that I saved, Edward and Esme, Bella was the hardest to succumb to. If I were capable of tears they would have been falling for my love.

She had so much life ahead of her, so many things left for her to do and experience, I knew I would never forgive myself for what had happened to her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her midsection as I gently kissed every inch of her body, hoping that the morphine was helping with her pain. Laying my forehead on hers, I kissed her tenderly, stroking her hair as I tried to cope with the fact that I had taken yet another life from the world of the living.

* * *

"Master Caius, there is a nomad, Victoria who wishes to grant an audience with yourself and Master Aro." Demitri claimed smiling, "I think she has some interesting information that is of much use to us."

"And would that be Demitri?" Caius purred, anxious to hear this piece of news.

"Carlisle Cullen has changed the girl we foresaw in the prophecy, Master, her will be complete in two days time."

"Excellent. Inform Aro that a meeting is in order. We must find the easiest way to infiltrate Ms. Swan into our grasp. If the prophecy is right, her and Carlisle together will be an unmatched team. Hurry, Demitri, no time can be lost, tell them to meet in my chambers in two hours time. Now be gone, I must get ready," Caius smiled wickedly, in pure delight as Demitri left to carry out his orders, "Everything is falling into place, we can make no mistakes." He chuckled darkly to himself and went to rest before tonight's meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you all think?!?! Good? Were you expecting this? Review for me and let me know. The next few chapters are going to be pretty intense too, so hold on tight for me. And I'm contemplating a twist so we shall see what unfolds in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	5. A Change Has Come

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, again! You all are such a trip, lol. Anyway, as promised here is chapter 5. Make sure to read my A/N at the end of the chapter! :) **

**Chapter 5: A Change Has Come **

The pain. The pain was earth shattering. I was unable to move, paralyzed by some invisible force as I attempted to scream out in pain. Nothing came out. I was a prisoner in my own body and the fire that raged through me was like a hot serrated knife going right through me.

I don't remember much. I would black out for periods of time and everything was so hazy and muffled that I didn't pay attention to it. I heard voices, speaking softly and loudly at times, but nothing took my mind off of the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, I found that the pain was dulling. Slowly, but surely, the pain was replaced by a cooling sensation, rushing my veins like the most glorious rain after a long, burning drought. I could feel my body again, my legs able to move and then my arms, the cool sensation filling me with life again.

I sighed and opened my eyes, shocking me to my very core; it was like I had never really opened my eyes ever to see the world. The light shining down on me was beautiful and I could see all the colors that comprised of white light in their own right. I was both fascinated and confused. Had I changed into a vampire? But there were no uncomfortable feelings, or the tell tale bloodlust that Edward had described to me.

"Bella." I heard him, his voice even more beautiful than before.

"Carlisle?" The sound that came out of my lips was completely foreign to me. My voice was…well, it was clear as a bell and flawless.

I sat up quickly, much to quickly for any human and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze quickly analyzing me with minor awe. He had never looked so amazing, I could see the exact shade of amber that his eyes reflected, and the pale gold in his hair, it was if my senses had been heightened to the extreme. I could smell him, a warm smell of sunshine, baby powder, clean laundry, and old paper. Never before had I been able to identify such things, I just knew that I loved the smell of him and never wanted to be without it.

"Carlisle…what happened? I-I can't remember much…why are you looking at me so peculiarly?" I asked, frowning at his curious expression. It was like I was this fabulous new toy that he was trying to figure out how to play with.

"Bella, you were attacked, by one of-one of us, by the time I found you it was too late. The change had already begun, there was no way I could have stopped it without…" He became silent, fighting with his self-loathing at what had happened to me. I knew he blamed himself.

"I'm-I'm a vampire?" I asked timidly, confused, "Why don't I feel any different? I mean, I can tell my senses have become heightened and my voice has changed, but I don't feel any desire for-for blood."

"Your senses are not the only thing that has changed Bella, your eyes…well I've never quite seen such a thing before. Your eyes are golden amber like mine, but you've never once fed. There is no redness anywhere. You don't have any discomfort? No burning in your throat? You must tell me the moment you feel discomfort or burning, Bella. It is important." He contemplated, astonished.

"None. I feel, well I feel the same as before." I said sheepishly, looking into his admiring gaze.

"What do you remember of that night, Bella?" He asked soothingly, still keeping his distance from me for some reason.

"I remember my dress, it was purple," I blushed, "I remember being thrown through the kitchen window, I was outside against a tree, and then I heard…I heard Victoria tell me she'd be back. And then I remember the pain and your face, but that's it," I sighed, looking at the concern and pent up anger in the way he held himself.

He was silent as he closed his eyes, controlling his emotions in check, I could feel the sadness and anger rolling off of him, it left a bitter taste in my mouth, when suddenly I felt something within me like a spark of electricity igniting within my very core.

Carlisle looked up quickly, his eyes never leaving me once, fascinated, "Bella, what did you just do? What just happened?"

I was confused, "I-I felt how sad you were…how angry. I could taste it and then I felt what seemed like a spark inside of me, why? What happened?" The look on his face was one of admiration.

"I saw us. Together. Laughing and embracing, and then I was calm," Carlisle said with great measure, staring at me curiously and wondrously as he rose up from the bed.

"I did that?" I asked, surprised and in awe of myself, but curious at the same time.

"Yes, you did, Bella," He grabbed a large book, that looked to be about as old as him and began to anxiously flip through the pages.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a few questions…I mean I'm confused here," I asked quietly, motioning for him to put down the book.

"Of course, Bella, anything," He shut the book and gave me his undivided attention, I looked down at myself seeing I was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, my purple silk slip laying on the floor torn and ruined. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, well I couldn't you very well have you in torn, soiled clothes, now could I? I was very proper, I assure you, Bella," He claimed, smiling slightly, but I still wasn't getting the reaction I wanted from him.

"Carlisle, first of all why are sitting so far away from me?" I asked, perturbed by his lack of affection.

"I'm sorry, Bella, it's just a precaution. Newborns are extremely strong and unpredictable when the change is through, I just need to make sure I can match your strength should something happen…" his words drifted towards the end at the implication he was making. He was waiting for me to attack him. I was saddened by his words but I knew that that he was just keeping both of us safe and I understood.

"Oh…I see. Ok, well what about us?" I asked quietly, afraid of this question the most.

"What about us, my dear?" he asked back, his eyes holding curiosity again waiting for me to speak.

"Did me changing…do you feel differently about me? Are we still connected…am I-am I still your inamorata?" I choked out, the words heavy on my tongue and stuck in my throat.

"It's true, Bella, that once changed, people are different and want different things. I've seen it happen," My body slumped in defeat, he didn't love me anymore and I would be the only known vampire who longed for someone she could not have, "Bella, my love, I still feel the same about you as I did from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are and will always be my inamorata." He said softly, confidently with a smile gracing his perfect features.

"I am concerned with you, my dear, because I know things change when people undergo their own change and I need to know if you still feel the same way about me. I will understand if you don't, but it is important for me to know," He said, not showing his true emotions on his face, but I could feel his tension and anxiousness hitting me in waves.

I smiled, "Carlisle, I feel the same as the silly human girl who fell in love with you that day in the ER. I love you, and now I can love you forever, like I've dreamed in my past."

"_I love you, Bella Swan…forever," _I heard him much to my delight in my mind. I smiled as big as I could muster as he came forward on the bed, coming closer to me.

"_And I you, Carlisle Cullen,"_ Forgetting about everything around us I felt that familiar spark within me again and then Carlisle kissed me more passionately than I ever could have imagined.

"Woah, that was new. Where was that before?" I asked playfully.

"That my dear, would have probably killed you as a human," he grinned impishly and grabbed my hands to pull me out of the big luxurious bed, "Come, I want you to see yourself."

I was laughing and then as he mentioned seeing myself I got nervous, "Carlisle, I don't think-I don't know," I pleaded, not wanting to break the mirror with my newfound look, it would just scare me.

"Come, Bella. I want you to see what I've seen in you all along, which you've been to blind to see through human senses," he smiled softly, grabbing my waist as we neared the floor length mirror.

"Look at yourself, just look," He kept at it until he moved back from the mirror and I saw my reflection. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me, this girl was, dare I say beautiful? My hair was a rich deep brown, glossy and perfectly wavy, like you'd see in a magazine. My amber eyes lit up my beautifully paled skin. My face changed and was more delicate, feminine, and I had a set of full pink lips. I had curves in all the right places…I just couldn't believe the transformation I had undergone. It was amazing; I didn't even look like myself.

"_Of course you do, my love. YOU just never saw it," _

"Uh huh, sure…I went around like this everyday without truly seeing myself," I said unconvinced as Carlisle came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are gorgeous. You've always been gorgeous, and now you can see how tempted I've been in the past to be overcome with desire for you, ma Bella," he whispered, smiling in the reflection.

I smiled and felt his passion, as I had felt all of his others emotions before, except this time I concentrated on it. The feeling of warmth lightly touching me, the sweet taste in my mouth, and I closed my eyes as a picture flashed through my mind of him and I locked together in a lover's embrace and then it was gone as that spark filled its place.

Carlisle was in awe, looking down at me, "How did you know that?" He asked me curiously.

"Know what?"

"What I was desiring at that exact moment? It was like you showed me exactly what I wanted in that moment," He looked down, smiling at me. I shrugged and explained to him what happened. Afterwards, Carlisle spent several hours flipping though various books with me, as we tried to find a case similar to mine.

"I expect that Alice and everyone will be here shortly," Carlisle smiled as we put the last of the books away, unsatisfied with our findings.

"Oh really? And how do you know that? You suddenly become a mind reader?" I teased.

"No, Alice called me right before you woke up, telling me you would wake up and that they were almost to Forks."

"They all know?" I asked, curious. With Alice, I was sure nothing would get past them.

"Yes, I dare say they do," He chuckled.

"And Edward…"

Carlisle sighed at his "son's" name, "I don't believe he does, Alice has been really careful with her thoughts she told me, and she would be the one he could hear from how far away he is,"

I sighed, knowing that he would not be very happy in this moment, knowing I had lost my mortality. But I didn't care, I had my love in my arms and nothing else mattered.

"Bella, we'll have to tell him eventually, about you and us. I do not wish to keep secrets," He whispered quietly, leaning his forehead against mine tenderly.

"I know, I just need a little a bit more time," I asked, looking at him imploring.

"I understand, we can talk about this later, everyone is right outside of town, I can smell them," He smiled, excited to see his family, just as happy as I was.

After a moment, five extremely familiar faces showed up in the living room, and Carlisle and I were there to greet them with big smiles on our faces.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she ran to me and gave me a large hug that I returned heartily, "Don't ever do that to us again, do you hear me?"

I smiled, "I'm sorry Alice to have scared you. It's my fault, I apologize,"

"Apology accepted. But look at you, Bella, you are one of us. Why, you're probably stronger than Emmett," She laughed her tinkling bell of a laugh and we both looked to the big gruff teddy bear to her right.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Bella, wow…you are strong," he said, trying to get out of my grasp, laughing, "Finally one of us, huh? Dying to see what it's like over on the flip side? No pun intended of course," he laughed and I hugged him again.

"Hey Bella," I heard a quiet, controlled voice and I suddenly felt Jasper's calming effects wash over me.

"Jasper! Hi! Thanks for that by the way," I whispered as he hugged me lightly.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for," He smiled and went to go greet Carlisle.

"Rosealie, it's great to see you," I said, looking at the gorgeous blonde, smiling.

She just rolled her eyes in typical Rose fashion, and walked away to greet Carlisle with all the others. I sighed, unable to think of a way to make her happy while making myself happy.

"Bella, dear," I heard a light, smiling voice call out to me. I turned around and saw Esme standing there in front of me looking as beautiful as ever in a crème colored summer dress with little flowers all over it. She was the epitome of grace and motherly affection, "Esme!" I sighed as we hugged each other tightly.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" she said, looking at me with such regret and sadness. I knew she felt awful knowing what had happened to me, but I would make sure she would know how happy it had made me in the long run.

"Yes, we do…yes, we do," I mused quietly, thinking of how Carlisle and I still needed to talk to Esme together about our situation.

"Come, dear, let's talk with everyone. We have much to catch up on," She took my hand lightly and we walked talking and smiling towards the group forming around Carlisle.

I looked around me, at all the people I loved and couldn't help but feel the elation building up within me; I was home. And I'd be here forever. It was a beautiful thought that I lost myself to as I was bombarded with questions.

* * *

"We must plan our attack, Aro, now while they do not anticipate it," Caius slammed his hand down furiously as the table cracked beneath the impact.

"Patience..patience my dear brother, we will plan our attack accordingly and rest assured we will not be stopped, but we are missing one vital piece that will make us impenetrable. Until we have that in our grasp, I will not contemplate such rash strikes. Trust me, Caius, all will go smoothly," Aro smiled, calming his heated partner.

"Carisle and the girl will fall right into our grasp willingly by the time we are through. This last piece ensures that," Aro smirked.

"What piece are you referring to Aro, I do not like to be toyed with," Caius barked, still angry that Aro wished to delay their plans.

"Edward Cullen, Caius…our missing piece," Aro grinned like the Cheshire cat as Caius caught on.

"Oh, perfect, Aro…absolutely perfect," Caius grinned, and they sat down to finish drawing out the remainder of their plan, "How is it that the one Cullen does not see foresee our approach?"

"I have my ways, Caius, everything is going according to plan, rest assured," Aro soothed, "Yes. Everything is going perfectly."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'll address the rest of Bella's problems and quirks in becoming a vampire, plus Edward will be showing up next chapter. How are you all liking it so far? Let me know! Review for me :).


	6. I Love, You Love

A/N: Hey everyone! Again, I really can't say this enough, thank you for all of the reviews! I read each and every one of them, taking them to heart. Thank you so much for all of the support for this story. So, here we go, chapter six as promised. Enjoy! And don't forget to review for me! Don't forget to check my end A/N to see about updates too!

* * *

Chapter 6: I Love, You Love

"Master Aro, he's here," Demitri said solemnly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Aro waved his hand gracefully as he spoke, his milky red eyes glowing with excitement, "Bring him to us, Demitri."

Caius and Marcus smirked as Demitri left to acquire their guest, praising Aro for his swift work, "And he has no idea?" they asked, relaxing themselves into their gaudy thrones.

"None, my brothers, absolutely no idea."

"Excellent," They hissed as Demitri reappeared, leading the man right in front of the three, stoic Volturi leaders.

"My, my, it has been a long time, Edward. I'm happy to see your haste to my summons," Aro smiled, strumming his hands slowly on his armrest coolly.

"Aro…Marcus…Caius," Edward hissed his greetings, barely able to stand in their presence. He was not able to hear a single thought in the room and it was unnerving him. He needed to know though; he had to know what Aro summoned him for. If it had to do with Carlisle and the rest of his coven, he would forever be racked by guilt had he not given in to Aro's summons.

"To what do I owe this great honor?" He growled, clearly frustrated, proving to be amusing for Aro.

Aro could see the frustration rolling off of Edward in palpable waves and relished in it, he knew that Edward was powerless against the shield that the Volturi had newly required. The stunning woman to his right, Francesca, provided one of the most virile shields Aro had ever seen and quickly had her added to his ever-growing collection of talent.

" Edward, my friend, I have some unsettling news to bring you,"

* * *

"What do you mean she has no thirst, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, wildly shocked and curious, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Jasper. I've never seen anything like it, much less read anything either. It is astonishing, but for some reason, Bella doesn't thirst like the rest of us." Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were all talking quietly in the living room trying to come up with an explanation for Bella's extraordinary talents.

"But she still went hunting with us, she still drank like the rest of us, and she said she felt stronger afterwards," Emmett pointed out, smiling at his little sister's capabilities, "She's a freak of nature, did you see her arm wrestle me?"

"Maybe Bella was born a vegetarian," Esme claimed softly, smiling.

"How is that possible, Esme? It goes beyond all that we have learned, everything that has happened to each and every one of us," Jasper asked, trying to grasp the meaning behind what his family was saying.

Carlisle sat back into his chair, crossing his legs comfortably, contemplating his loves extraordinary abilities as one of his own kind. He was perplexed, there was no doubt about it but what Esme had said started to ring true.

"What if Esme is right? What if Bella was born a vegetarian?" Carlisle mused, "It would make sense-"

"How? HOW would it make sense? Some of us have struggled so long for control…" Jasper countered back, his tension level raising enough for the rest of his family to notice.

"Jasper, darling, just because you still haven't gained full control, doesn't mean that you won't ever," Esme soothed, putting her arm around him in comfort, "We've all had our problems."

Everyone felt a soothing wave of relaxation as Jasper calmed himself down to his normal self, "Exactly, Esme…so how can we rationalize this?"

"I think Esme and Carlisle are right, Jazz, maybe Bella was just born for a reason like this," Emmett smiled at his brother, trying to make him feel better.

"We all have a certain talent we possess, and you all know my feelings on the matter," Carlisle began, his face serious and in deep thought, "Esme brought with her her empathy and motherly affection, Emmett your strength, Jasper your perception of others and their feelings. And I believe that every one of us brought with us this talent because we possessed that skill on some level in human form. If Bella had been around all of us for so long and understood our vegetarian way of life beforehand, truly believing in it, why could it not be possible that she was born to already live vegetarian life? If she truly thought it was the only way to be one of us, because we've made it the standard for ourselves, I believe it is very possible that she willed herself to be born immune to the scent of human blood so as not to inflict pain on others."

"It is incredible," Esme smiled brightly, "I think you're right Carlisle."

"Woah, that's deep, Carlisle. You really think Bella did this on her own?" Emmett asked, proud of his little sister

"Yes, I do. It makes sense," Carlisle smiled at his son and his eyes fell on his other son, struggling to accept the fact that everyone of our kind was different and that he had just a little more of a problem in adjusting to our vegetarian ways. But it made sense, Jasper had come from a very different family and bloodlust was a way of survival for him, and he needed to know that nothing was wrong with him because Bella was already able to refuse humans. Carlisle himself had struggled in the beginning everyone did…except his Bella.

"Jasper, son, Bella is an extremely rare exception to all of us. We've all struggled. Do not let this effect you," Carlisle stated calmly, restoring some faith back into Jasper. Carlisle always had an air about him of honesty and truth, and when he said something you knew he meant it…always the calm and steadfast leader.

"Well, this is truly-Bella is truly exceptional it seems," Jasper agreed, also proud of Bella as a brother and eager to learn more about her and her abilities.

"Where did the girls go?" Emmett asked, as everyone felt Jasper relax any tension left in the room.

"Alice took Bella shopping and Rose went along begrudgingly to buy some things she said," Esme said softly, smiling sadly as she mentioned Rose's name. It was no secret how Rosalie felt towards Bella and it had increased ten fold after she saw Bella as one of them.

"We just need to give her time, she'll come around," Emmett said, knowing his girl.

"Alice has seen it, I have no doubt Rose will come to accept Bella as the rest of us, it's just a matter of time," Jasper said quietly, noticing the emotions going back and forth between Carlisle and Esme, "Hey, Emmett, how much money do you have on you?" he grinned playfully as he and Emmett left the room betting each other on who could eat more slices of pizza before the they got sick of the dirt-like taste.

Esme chuckled at them as they left; those two were always at each other, like true brothers. Carlisle smiled, his eyes softening as he and Esme sat content with one another in the silence.

"Esme-" Calrisle began, but was cut off by Esme herself, smiling and coming to perch on the coffee tale right in front of him.

"Carlisle-don't. We talked, and we both knew that we were growing apart from one another, it was no secret to either of us. I love you and I will always love you. I also love Bella and I can see it in both of you when you are together and when you're apart, how much you are truly connected. I know you both share a love that was unlike what you and I had and I am happy beyond words for both of you. You both were meant to be, it is evident."

"I-" Carlisle tried to interject.

"I know how you feel about Edward. Carlisle, I promise you he will understand. He only ever wanted Bella to be happy. He may be angry in the very beginning, but we know him, he will come around and be just as happy for the both of you as the rest of us. Do not worry, everything will be fine," Esme soothed, patting him on the knee affectionately.

"Esme…thank you," Carlisle smiled, the relief evident in his eyes. Every leader needs a secret reassurance that they were doing the right thing once in a while, it helps restore faith.

Esme smiled her dazzling smile, "I am going to talk to Bella, I have the feeling she is suffering from some of your same worries."

Carlisle smiled as well, grateful for the woman before him, but sadness seemed to permeate his gaze as she mentioned Bella's name that did not go unnoticed, "Carlisle, you cannot feel guilty about what has happened to her, it is futile. Victoria surprised us all going unnoticed, and you cannot hold yourself responsible for what happened. If it weren't for you Bella would be dead right now…all of us, Carlisle, would be dead. You do not see the good that you create and instill in this world. You have enough strength to save people, you had enough strength and restraint to save Bella and that's all that matters. We cannot change the past, we can only live in the present and now is the time to look forward to an eternal happy life with your soul mate, and how many creatures on this planet experience that joy? Be happy, Carlisle, rejoice every single day…you have Bella." Esme implored him to see what she saw, a selfless, compassionate man who has brought so much good to people's lives. Her warm gaze bored into him with great intensity and Carlisle couldn't help but feel better in that moment.

He needed to see Bella, he needed to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. Esme had incited such a longing in him that he needed it quenched fast, he needed to see his love and tell her everything he had not said. _"Bella, I love you. I hope you are enjoying yourself and that Alice is not too much of a pain. I can't wait to see you when you return home, my darling."_

"Esme-I don't know…I don't know how to thank you enough," Carlisle said earnestly, as he embraced her in a tight hug.

Before they parted, he heard her whisper softly in his ear, "Love her…fully and unconditionally. That's all I ask-to see both of you happy."

Carlisle hugged her tighter in gratitude, words meaningless after such a selfless act. As they separated they sat down together and talked about everything that had happened in their absence. Carlisle told Esme of the inamorata connection between himself and Bella, Esme told him of all the things the coven had done with the Denalis, and they contented themselves in talking away the afternoon; the darkness settling over the house as they heard both cars pull up in the driveway.

"Talk to her, she deserves to know how you feel about all of the changes she's going through, Carlisle." Esme said, smiling slightly as she went to go greet their family happily.

Aro smiled as he looked upon Edward in such distress, the plan was falling into place perfectly. Aro need not even touch Marcus's hand to realize how much Edward still cared for Bella Swan, the agony was written clearly in his face.

* * *

"I don't believe you, Bella is not dead. The coven would never have let that happen…I would have heard their distress. It's not possible." Edward growled vehemently, coming towards the Aro in a violent attempt to make some sense out of what he had just been told. Demitri crouched and hissed along with over 20 others around the three Volturi leaders, leaving Edward no choice but to back off.

"If it's proof you need, my dear friend, then proof you shall have," Aro grinned as he motioned to a gray-cloaked figure to come forward. When the pale hand reached up and took down the cowl, Edward's blood began to boil and he hissed with malice at the person standing before him.

"Hello, Edward, dear. Miss me?"

"Victoria," Edward growled, unable to hide his hatred and lust to kill the woman before him.

"That's right, I'd listen to Aro, Edward. Poor, fragile little Bella is dead and my thoughts can prove it, I can even give you a picture of what happened in my mind, if you'd like. It truly is a work of art to me, aesthetically pleasing to any viewer." Victoria taunted as Edward paced and hissed in rage at how untouchable Aro and Victoria were. Then he saw it; Bella laying unmoving on the ground, bleeding and broken, as Victoria laughed over her body and ran off into the woods. He recognized the woods and knew he was seeing Forks, that he was seeing Bella's final moments.

But what did he care anymore? Bella was gone and his family hadn't even tried to contact him. He should just lunge for them, rip them to shreds and be killed in the process. It would be swift and he would be released from such a monstrous life once and for all. Without Bella and his family, there was nothing to live for anymore. Just as Edward made up his mind to attack, he felt the strangest sensation ripple through him.

He had left himself vulnerable and weak to the Volturi as his emotions raged inside of him, giving Aro the time to give his commands silently and without warning.

Edward turned and in a split second, he realized what had happened before everything went blank. He saw Chelsea in her gray robes intensely staring at him and knew they were cutting all ties he had with his family and revenge for Bella's death. He was at the mercy of the Volturi, and just as the horror of the notion sunk in, it was gone in a flash…replaced by a desire and commitment to serve the Volturi in anyway they wished.

"Brothers, we now have our missing link," Caius sneered as Edward kneeled before the three of them, "And you're sure the Cullens suspect nothing, Aro?"

"I've had Francesca shield our every thought, there is no penetrating her determination and talent, my brother, do not worry so. Everything is going according to plan. And now with Edward added to our family, we shall surely rise victorious in the upcoming months."

"Victoria, you know what to do, when I send for you, prepare to carry out your orders as told to you by Demitri," Aro commanded, as he rose to his feet gracefully bidding his brothers a good evening.

"Demitri, show Edward his new quarters," Marcus called as he and Caius rose to follow Aro accordingly, the coven disbanding for the evening.

"Yes, sir, with pleasure," Demitri smiled as looked at the seemingly unaffected Cullen boy. Yes, the plan was working, and soon they would act, nothing stopping them in their way.

* * *

After everyone had gotten in and settled, they talked and laughed at stories of the day, how Bella had unknowingly dazzled her first human man and looked horrified. Everyone got a kick out of that, but Carlisle would never admit he was a little bit jealous of that man.

Everyone scattered off to their respective area's of the house, and finally, Bella and Carlisle retired to their room, finally alone together.

Bella smiled as she felt strong arms envelope her as she shut the door to their master bedroom, "I've missed you all day," she breathed, as Carlisle turned her quickly to face him, his lips crashing down on hers in pure need.

"You have no idea ma Bella," Carlisle whispered huskily as he kissed her passionately, forcing her to drop her bags and quickly move with him to the bed.

They lay on the bed, rolling around on top of one another, passionately embracing each other in turn when Carlisle began to slow himself down. Carlisle began to kiss Bella softly, caressing her face, her hips, and her neck, everything with such tenderness as if she was a fragile human again.

Bella lay beneath him, smiling radiantly up at him and noticed his melancholy gaze, "Carlisle is something the matter?"

As Bella said those words, Carlisle felt that familiar spark within him followed by images of him and Bella intertwined passionately after he had told her everything on his mind, "Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yes, I felt how sad you seemed and then I felt that spark in me, leaving as quickly as it came. What did you see, love?" She asked, worry evident in her face, still unsure of her power.

"What I wanted to see, darling…what I wanted to see," Carlisle smiled as he kissed his love softly yet smoldering as she lay beneath him.

"Carlisle, please tell me what is going on? I can tell you want to talk about something, you are giving off so many emotions I'm surprised Jasper isn't beating down the door by now," she implored, looking at up at him with such concern.

"Ma Bella, I love you and I will always love you. We are connected as soul mates, but I can't move past the idea that I did this to you. I have taken you away from everything. You're life, your dreams, your mother, Charlie…I've taken you away from everything." Carlisle looked pained as he spoke softly, caressing her arm mindlessly as he revealed to her his true emotions.

"Carlisle-you _**saved**_ me, my love. Victoria could have killed me, but she didn't. You saved me. You. I would be-I would be dead right now if it weren't for you, everyone would have been too far away and she would have finished me. It's because of you I am alive, Carlisle Cullen. Do not doubt this in the slightest," Bella sat up, forcing Carlisle to see her conviction as she kissed him fully, leaving little doubt as to how she felt for him.

"I love you, forever and always, and now I get to live that promise out in reality with you. I realize it will be hard with Renee and Charlie, but they will understand in time. Maybe we can even visit them more often because I can stand to be around humans. But the point is there is nothing else I'd rather do in this world than be with you. I want you and only you, the rest is a bonus," Carlisle stirred at her words, his emotions filling him with such joy, relief, and lust for the woman in front of him. Bella felt it all and smiled brightly as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Bella, please forgive me. I love you so, please forgive me for what has happened," Carlisle whispered, needing to hear the words from her own lips.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen, I'm going to spend all of eternity with you, no matter how hard you try to get rid of me and I forgive you…for waiting so long to do this to us," Bella smiled as she crushed her lips to his own, stopping his protests, until he finally gave into her and they spent the entire night together in each other's arms, whispering words of love into one another's ears. Both of them content to just being with each other, their thoughts consumed of one another and the long life they looked forward to leading.

Just as the sun came up over the mountains and trees, spilling into their bedroom, cascading Bella, causing her pearl white, flawless skin to sparkle, Carlisle raised himself up on his elbow on his side facing Bella who was laying face down into the luxurious bed. He thought she looked so beautiful in the rare sunlight, as her wavy hair lay softly down her back in contrast to the pale sparkle of her skin, and in that moment he felt an unexplained urge to hold her, possess her in every sense of the word, and never let go.

"Bella…my love, ma Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: AHHH! So tell me what you all think, I'm dying to know. No pun intended hahahahaha. Next chapter will be very interesting and hopefully I can crank it out soon. I'm down to the wire, with college exams coming up and the semester ending so it may take me a little longer between posts than I'd like. But I will post within a timely manner, I promise. So stick with me guys, you've been great! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful support! By the way, the title of this story "I Love, You Love" is an amazing love song by John Legend that I thought captured Carlisle and Bella's love perfectly in this chapter. You should check it out, you won't be disappointed; John Legend is fantastic!


	7. Dream Lover

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! They're great, I'm loving the enthusiasm behind this story, it's contagious, lol. So here we are, chapter 7 and Carlisle just asked Bella to marry him!!!! Enjoy! And don't forget to keep those lovely reviews coming :D!

* * *

Chapter 7: Dream Lover

"Bella…my love, ma Bella, will you marry me?" Carlisle asked softly, his eyes warm and bright with anticipation.

Bella sat up, taking in all of the man before her, gently stroking his smooth chest and watched as his eyes slipped closed in contentment. She wanted to spend the rest of their lives wrapped in each others embrace, never letting go, so why did the word marriage scare her so much?

She moved to straddle him, kissing every inch of his exposed skin, coming to the end of the trail at his full pink lips. She laid on top of him, covering his body with her own, kissing his chest as she did so, closing her eyes and taking everything in. She felt warm and tingly, and then a tell-tale spark erupted within her, except this time she saw what was happening in her mind.

_There was Carlisle and herself, together, underneath a pagoda covered in twinkle lights and flowers of every kind, getting married under the cover of dusk. Bella saw how happy she was and then she saw him. Carlisle was glowing, and she could feel the love and adoration radiating off of him even in this mental image, it was so strong._

"_You may now kiss the bride," and Carlisle softly caressed her cheek, his golden eyes sparkling as they met in the sweetest kiss, and then he dipped her to the applause of our crowd._

_As he brought her back standing, he never let go of her, pulling Bella tightly to him as he whispered softly in her ear, caressing her senses with his sweet onslaught, "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours." She heard one of her favorite Bobby Darin songs softly caressing her ears as Carlisle beamed down at her:_

"_Someday, I don't know how_

_I hope she'll hear my plea_

_Some way, I don't know how_

_She'll bring her love to me"_

_If she had been capable of tears she would have had to keep them at bay as Carlisle uttered Mozart's immortal beloved letters to her; one of her favorites._

"_I can live only wholly with you or not at all, my love, my immortal beloved." Bella whispered back as Carlisle kissed her again, with another round of applause from the crowd._

"Bella? Love, where did you go?" Carlisle teased as he pushed her up to look at her face.

She was smiling, her lovely amber eyes speaking volumes to him, "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked, grinning from ear to ear like a child in a candy shop.

"I will marry you, Carlisle Cullen," Bella laughed as he flipped her over, smothering her with kisses and caresses.

"Oh, Bella, love, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to hear those words," Carlisle growled, lust taking both of them over in their recent tenderness.

"A full minute?" Bella teased.

"Centuries." He mumbled into her stomach as he kissed the entire length of her body to her giggling.

"Carlisle, we need to get up," she giggled, as he continued to kiss her everywhere, he wa setting her on fire.

"No. No we don't," He admonished indignantly, playfully pinning her to the bed.

"You have a shift, dear, and I need to do some things today believe it or not. I did not become a vampire for you to use me as your sex object, only lounging around in our bedroom all day, catering to your lustful needs," she teased, as he nipped her neck and sucked on her weak spots.

"Didn't you?" He growled, coming up to capture her lips in a fiery embrace, a grin on his face.

Bella laughed and rolled over, easily pinning him with her newborn strength, "No, it was so I could do this, silly."

He laughed and kissed her again, before Bella had to wean him off of her if there was any hope of them getting anything done today.

"Fine! Fine!" He growled, getting up, Bella in his arms, "I'm getting up, but first…there you are."

He smiled impishly, setting her down on chaise at the foot of her bed, almost as if waiting for her to do something, "What?" she asked confused.

"Look down at your hand," he said quietly, as Bella looked down and gasped in awe.

The ring was gorgeous, an antique clearly and fit their personalities perfectly, "Oh Carlisle, it is beautiful!" she mused, kissing him passionately.

"It was my grandmother's," he said softly, "I've forgotten what she looks like, my human memories have all been lost for a time now, but I can feel how much I loved her," he said quietly, admiring the ring on Bella's delicate finger, "It was waiting for you."

Bella caressed his face tenderly as he closed his eyes at the soft touch, "_I love you, Carlisle._"

"_I love you, my beautiful inamorata," _he said back, neither of them speaking a word out loud.

"Patients." Bella sighed against Carlisle's forehead, and smiled, as he looked pained to leave her and dress.

"You're right. I have a job a to do. But, my dear, I will be home tonight once Dr. Roseman relieves me at 7 and you can't get me away then," he smirked, as he emerged from the closet, dressed to impress in a dark oxford dress shirt, grey and white striped tie, and grey dress slacks.

Bella thought he looked divine…good enough to eat and she smiled as she got up, letting the sheet fall to the floor, walking passed him to the dresser and pulled out clothes to wear, completely bare.

"Bella," Carlisle growled in warning as she continued to stand naked in front of him, rooting through clothes, a grin on her face.

"You get pleasure out of my torture, love?" Carlisle asked, coming up behind her, his hands running down her arms as he kissed her shoulder and moved her hair to kiss her neck, "What about the patients you were so lovingly sticking up for a minute ago?"

"Oh, you still need to go. And now, if I'm right, so you will not be late," she smirked back, "I just wanted to give you a taste of tonight," Bella purred, as she slid a t-shirt over her head and shorts on quickly, turning around to give a lustful Carlisle a chaste peck on the lips. She smiled sweetly, happy with her little game and squealed as he began to chase her to the door.

"Oh, tonight, you'll pay vixen!" Carlisle challenged as he put his briefcase in his car, a smug Bella looking on.

"Uh huh, sure! Whatever Doc, time to go work now," Bella teased and kissed him hard and long before he got in the black Mercedes and drove away.

"_You have no idea what I have planned, Bella darling. Be ready to be shocked to the core at what I can do to __**you**__," _

Bella just laughed as she heard him in her mind, and went to go hunt before she did some things that Alice had planned for her.

* * *

"So, Alice, what are we doing today that was so important?" I asked, smiling at my petite friend.

"Shopping for the wedding of course, silly!" Alice said matter-of-fact.

"You already know?!?" Bella questioned, "Wait a minute, how long have you known, Alice?"

"A while now, I saw Carlisle proposing this morning to you, and you two weren't exactly the quietest this morning," Alice laughed as Bella stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, well I-We…He was louder!" Bella stumbled.

Alice just laughed as they got into Alice's sports car and took off for Seattle, "So why am I being dragged to wedding shop when I have no desire or preference to anything of the nature?" Bella asked, suddenly curious as to why Alice was radiating such excitement, when she felt the spark within her rising and then she saw why Alice wanted so much to take her out today.

There she was, Bella, in a long, white dress, surrounded by dresses of every kind, well every kind of wedding dress imaginable as she became Dream Wedding Barbie, Alice and Esme helping her change every second into a new gown.

Alicie gasped, "How are you doing that? That's not fair!" Alice whined.

"What is it I'm doing?" Bella asked, trying to block the offending images from her mind.

"You're showing me what I want the most in this moment and I couldn't see anything else!" Alice said, smirking at the horror stricken look on Bella's face.

"Don't worry, I could still drive!" Alice said in play exasperation.

"You're taking me out to find a wedding dress aren't you?!?" Bella said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes! I am, and Esme is already there. We had Carlisle's blessing to take you by force if necessary," Alice chimed sweetly, laughing at her friend's face.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not going to be that bad, you get to try on pretty dresses all day, dresses girls would kill for!" Alice laughed as Bella's face contorted to pain even more, "Stop being such a baby, you'll see how much fun it is!"

"I'm going to kill him," Bella muttered and sank back into the seat as Alice found some music for them to listen to, both of them chatting idly on the way there.

"Oh, God! Bella! Look at you, you're gorgeous," Alice gushed as Bella came out gown number 1,001.

Bella sighed, and moved to stand on the pedestal in front of the wall of mirrors in their private room, she had to admit it was gorgeous. It was an off-white, silk dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline. It was simple, but extremely elegant, with ruching on the bodice, and flowing silk drop waist, with a beaded design right on the hip. It was amazing and Bella saw Alice and Esme behind her beaming and shaking their heads in the affirmative.

"That is the one, Bella, dear," Esme soothed, coming to give Bella a big hug and whispered in her ear as she did so, "I just want you both to be happy, stop worrying about me, I am so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella sighed, hugging her second mom tightly.

"Oh, don't ruin the dress before anybody sees it!" Alice admonished, and dealt with the sales rep over price and fittings and altercations.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, still amazed to see such a beautiful girl in her place and ran her hands lovingly down her dress. Alice and Esme were right, it was perfect and it was what I was marrying Carlisle in.

She felt a pang of sadness, she wished her mother could have been here, but she knew how dangerous that would be, the family still needed time to figure out how we were going to deal with Charlie and my mother; right now they thought I was on a mini road trip with Alice, getting rid of some of my restlessness, and it was working. For now.

Bella went back and changed into her clothes, actually happy they had gone to look for her dress. She felt like this was actually going to happen now, that it hadn't all been a nice fairy tale. She was going to become Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, and they were going to live the fabled happily ever after.

"See! I told you, you would have fun! Why would you ever bet against me?" Alice said smiling.

"Because it's fun to watch your face get all determined when you want us to have a good time. It's quite funny," I laughed as her tinkling laughter joined mine.

"Alice-have you…have you seen anything about Edward?" Bella asked tentatively, she had been waiting for this moment to ask her friend about him.

"No, he cut off contact with us. I assume, so he wouldn't hear our thoughts on you. Last time I heard he was staying in England somewhere." Alice said quietly, lying smoothly so her friend wouldn't worry. Bella deserved to be happy and Alice made sure she wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Alice had been constantly watching the Volturi's thoughts and nothing was amiss, so she continued to update Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and sometimes Rose on the situation at hand. They would deal with something when the time comes, but now was not the time.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward is fine, and he will be fine with you and Carlisle. He wanted you to be happy. If anything, I think he'd just need some time after he found out to realize that this makes you happy. Happier than you two ever would have been." Alice soothed, patting her friend's leg affectionately.

"Now, let's talk about the wedding date shall we?" Alice smiled as Bella smiled back in gratitude for her friend's kind words.

* * *

"Good. Good." Aro purred as he was told of another trophy being added to his collection, "Demitri, bring me the Cullen boy, plans have changed."

"Yes, Aro," Demitri practically floated out of the room with delight. Demitri hated Carlisle Cullen Aro's proverbial golden boy; he made him sick. That and _her_. Carlisle had taken everything from Demitri, and now Demitri was getting his revenge. He smiled coldly, loving the feeling of power over controlling what happens to Carlisle and his family. Aro had put him in charge, knowing the vendetta Demitri held against Carlisle full well, trusting him to complete his task.

Carlisle was going to suffer, he was going to pay for what he did if it took another ten centuries, Demitri didn't care, and he'd patiently, willingly wait.

"I will have my revenge, and by the powers of the earth, it will be as sweet as the first taste of human blood." Demitri seethed inside as he found himself in front of Edward's quarters.

* * *

"_Oh, Bella darling…I'm home," _Carlisle's voice drifted into her head as she was sitting with Alice watching Jasper and Emmett battle it out on Wii boxing; she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Carlisle had just pulled up to the house and couldn't wait to get Bella back from this morning. He had been consumed with thoughts of her all day, occasionally having to have nurses repeat things to him and focus on the patients more so than usual. He couldn't get over the fact that she had said yes to his proposal, and how absolutely beautiful she was in his arms.

"Alice, I'm going to go upstairs and read a little, when Carlisle comes in, don't tell him where I am, ok?" Bella said smoothly and fast as she bolted up the stairs into Carlisle's study, connected to their bedroom.

Carlisle strolled confidently through the garage door, surveying his family in the living room, looking for one specific person who was nowhere to be found.

Jasper started laughing as he felt the lust rolling off of Carlisle and did nothing to stop the man from feeling so, it was too much fun to watch him hunt down Bella.

"Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked, raising one perfect brow at Jasper's knowing look, "I must speak with her,"

"I don't know, am I her designated babysitter?" Alice asked, smiling as she pointed upstairs.

Carlisle smiled at her and gave Jasper and Emmett another look before he went upstairs as if to say, "We all understand. No one interrupt me on my hunt."

Jasper and Emmett both laughed this time, causing Alice and Rose to shake their heads and pulled them outside to go play ball with some nomads who had come to visit Esme, staying just outside of Forks.

"_Bella, darling, hiding is not going to save you. I will find you eventually," _

Bella couldn't stop the excitement building up in her, as Carlisle began to hunt her down in the house, she could feel the waves of lust coming off of him and the familiar spark showed her pictures of her and Carlisle in many…compromising positions. She shudder from the pure pleasure of the picture and heard him again.

"_You must be close, I just felt your power over me, could you be in the bedroom?" _Carlisle checked, throwing the door open quickly to an empty room.

"_Ah, ah, ah…I'm smarter than that," _Carlisle heard her purr in his mind, grinning as he walked through the bedroom to the study door.

"_Shall I check the study, love?"_

Carlisle didn't hear a response and quickly opened the door to his study, to find Bella trying to run out before he noticed her, laughing and giggling.

He caught her in two strides, she may be a little stronger but he was faster and he growled playfully as he carried her back to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed.

"I told you, I'd find you," Carlisle smirked, coming to rest on top of her, her eyes alight with desire.

"I didn't try to hard, I figured I'd let the old man have an advantage," Bella teased, as Carlisle's laughter rang out heartily.

"Old man? Well, let's just see how this old man can make you scream for more, shall we?" Carlisle smirked, raising one perfect brow before he devoured her lips with his own, ripping her shirt from her body.

Bella moaned as he began to lavish her neck and breasts with attention, stopping to take each peak in his mouth, "Can an old man make you feel like this, ma Bella?" he asked huskily.

Bella felt him unbutton her shorts and tear them off of her as she moaned when his hand went to her panty covered core, "Oh, Carlisle…" she hissed in pleasure at the contact as he continued to dominate her.

She tore off his shirt as he unbuttoned leaving him in just his pants, as he slid down lower on her, kissing a trail down from her lips to the top of her panties, leaving her wanting more.

"You never torture an old man as myself Bella, you'll find we snap easily, taking what we want no matter what," he whispered as he kissed her panties right over top of her center, the feeling was incredibly sexy as Bella was overcome by this perfect man before her.

"Take me," Bella egged on, before Carlisle consumed her words with another deep kiss.

He continued to ravage her mouth, using his hands to caress and possess her, becoming overcome in his desire as well when the door to their room was flung open quickly.

Carlisle quickly covered Bella with himself, shielding her naked form from the intruder and turned to see Alice standing there, her expression full of worry and Jasper behind her, stoic and grim.

Before Bella or Carlisle could speak, Alice spoke up, trying not to look at the two of them exposed in such a way, "Something is very wrong. I had a vision."

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered them, Alice," Jasper said, trying to look away from the obviously passion-ridden couple.

"What is going on, Alice?" Carlisle asked, stepping into the leader role, as the head of the coven.

"I saw Bella. The Volturi are coming after her, Carlisle. Demitri is determined to claim her as his own," Alice said, cringing as she tried not to scare Bella.

Carlisle growled when he heard Demitri's name and held onto Bella tighter, as his days in Italy flashed before his eyes and why he had left.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, as he helped Bella sit up, a sheet covering her exposed body.

"A month at most," Jasper responded grimly, a look of understanding passing between them.

"Rose and Emmett went with Esme as soon as I saw the vision up to the Denali's to get help, they will help us, but we still need more Carlisle," Alice stated, worried.

"The Volturi are stopping at nothing to have her, Carlisle. They mean to kill," Jasper said grimly as Carlisle felt Bella grasp his hand tight.

"We will take the Amazonians, Egyptians, and Southerners, see if anyone will fight with us. And Edward…we will find him as well," Jasper stated calmly, exuding a calming presence in the room, "Alice, let's leave them for a minute, they'll be down and we can decide where to go from there, love."

The couple left Carlisle and Bella, going downstairs as Bella heard them murmuring to each other about strategies and tactics.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked, fear filling her to the brim.

He turned to face her, his voice pained as he kissed her, every emotion going into the kiss, his hands holding her tightly to him as if they would never let go. Bella felt his fear, determination, love, all wrapped up inside of him and the spark in her was the most powerful one she had felt so far. She saw them together, getting married, and making love for days, and then she saw a man with glowing red eyes standing over her, Carlisle suddenly attacked him, they were fighting and then Bella lost the picture.

"Bella, I will never let anything happen to you. Ever," Carlisle said strongly, holding her tighter if it was possible, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I'll explain when we go downstairs my love, please just stay here so I can hold you for another minute. I need you with me or I'll do something I regret," he said through gritted teeth, and Bella had never seen him struggle to keep such composure.

"Anything, Carlisle, I love you. I'm right here," Bella soothed, as the fear battled to take over her senses.

The Volturi was coming after her. A man named Demitri was coming after her and she had no idea why or how, but she knew her family was scared. And so was she.

* * *

A/N: So? What you'd think???? Surprised? Review for me, next chapter will be intense too so hold on for me! :D


End file.
